Paralyzed
by MerlinGrayson
Summary: After the Camping trip, his friends abandoned him. He has accepted that. But when a mission goes wrong, Rin is paralyzed from the waist down. Can they look past his heritage and help him through or will Rin suffer alone? There will be Trigger warnings but I will be sure to warn before writing.(Changed to M to be safe!)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Uhm… Hello? I'm new to this site. U have been on Wattpad since 2014 and decided to try this one out.. Hope ya like my book! More to come. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor the manga/anime. **

…**.**

Rin sighed, sitting in the back of the class, his eyes looking at the chipped wooden table. His mind racing as he thought back at the camping trip. After they found out he was Satan's son they didn't want anything to do with him. Rin accepted that and realized it was time to move on. But no matter how hard he tried to move on, he just couldn't get over it. The feeling of being alone in the world once again, was starting to become unbearable. He had friends and as fast as he got them, he lost them.

"Aye Rin!" Shura shouted. Rin perked at his name being called. He looked up to see Shura in the exact same position she was when class first started. Cross legged on the teachers desk. Rin took a glance around the room to almost all eyes were on him. The only ones that weren't was Takara and Koneko. He understood Koneko's reaction, seeing as Koneko feared him more than hated him.

Rin felt a pain pull at his heart but he tried not to show it. "Yes?" He asked, his voice coming out in a low whisper, something he didn't intend on.

"Are yew even payin' attention?" Shura asked.

Rin felt his stomach leap into his mouth watching everyone getting annoyed. Same old Okumura, not taking anything seriously. Rin heard his stomach grumble. He hasn't had a proper meal since the camping trip and sleep? Forget about it. He would have nightmares or stay up all night wondering exactly why his friends turned on him. But the biggest thing that kept him up at night was the words that Bon had said to him. "**Your flames could kill someone." **

He stood up from the bench, his bangs falling on his face, casting a shadow. "May I be excused for the restroom?" He asked, his voice coming out much more solid.

Everyone, even Shura was shocked at Rin's new found melancholy, but decided to not push it. "Of course. Just be back in 5 though. Yukio will be in with an announcement." She explained.

Rin grabbed his sword, swinging it over his shoulder, before making his way toward the door. He didn't say anything before he left the room. Once outside the others heard him take off in a sprint.

Once Rin was out of the classroom, he felt the feeling he dreaded. Rin held his mouth closed, keeping in the vomit that threatened to escape. When he entered the bathroom he didn't even bother with closing the stall. He dropped to his knees and emptied the contents from his stomach. To Rins surprise it was just his blue drink from lunch and bile. It wasn't even solid which made Rin feel a little uneasy. He loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, before resting his head on his arms, still hovering over the toilet. When He was confident his stomach had calmed down, he grabbed for his sword, flushed the toilet before standing up and exiting the stall.

He went up to the sinks and looked in the mirror. He had bags under both of his eyes and if you weren't close to him, you couldn't see that his skin was 2 shades paler than before. His uniform was a mess and his hair was disheveled. His body, despite being half demon, was starting to look malnourished. He couldn't understand how no one seemed to notice what a train wreck he looked like. Was he really being this ignored?

He just shook his head before turning away from his reflection, walking towards the bathroom exit. His legs wobbled with exhaustion but he kept pushing through it as he walked back to the classroom. When he got back, Yukio was there.

Rin didn't even look up at Yukio but Yukio acknowledged him. Rin kept his head down as he made his way back to the desk and plopped down on the bench. Bon was the one to notice that his uniform was much more shuffled than before, but decided to keep it to himself.

Yukio kept his eyes on Rin as he spoke to the class. "Now that everyone is here, I would like to tell you that you have been given a mission. It is to eliminate a Demitsu. They are dangerous demons and will attack anything in its path. This mission is also a test, to see how well you work together. It will be in a controlled environment so that we make sure it doesn't get out." Yukio finished. "We meet at the abandoned dormitory at sundown. Class dismissed."

Rin stayed put until everyone cleared the classroom. Once he was confident he could stand, he did so and walked out of the classroom. He was just glad no one was near him, but of course that didn't last long. Rin spotted the Kyoto trio standing in front of him, blocking his path.

Rin didn't bother to look up from the ground, but he could feel their stares on him. He just hoped he didn't have to talk to them. He had about 3 hours before the sun sets and he wanted to take a nap.

"Can't you go another way?" Suguro asked harshly.

Rin didn't acknowledge him as he walked passed them, not engaging the least in his words.

That pissed Suguro off. "I'm talking to you, Okumura!" Suguro shouted, grabbing Rins shoulder to turn him around.

When Rin was facing them, the Kyoto trio couldn't help but notice his features. The first thing was the bags under his eyes, and the second thing was his pale skin against the black of the uniform.

What bothered Suguro the most though, was Rin's face. He didn't look angry like he anticipated. He just looked… defeated.

"This is the only way back to my dorm. If you want to stay clear of a monster like me then _you_ find a different route." Rin said coldly before turning away from them. Koneko, despite fearing him couldn't help but notice Rin's legs were wobbling as he walked away. All of them were quiet, watching as Rin disappeared down the hall.

The sun was finally down and everyone finally made it to the dormitory. Rin didn't get the sleep he wanted since he was lying in bed wide awake thinking. Rin couldn't believe Suguro earlier. He went out of his way to bully Rin, and the thought of it made him feel even more nauseated. Just what did he do to make them hate him so much? Be born?

Rin decided it was time to get up. He slowly peeled himself off his bed, his body feeling like a ton of bricks hit him. His limbs were so tired from all the long sleepless hours and not having next to nothing his stomach. This pain honestly made him envy the dead. He hated feeling like this and he wanted it to stop.

As Rin was getting ready he could hear the others starting to group downstairs. Rin made his way down the stairs, his clothes looking like a catastrophe, his sword lazily thrown over his shoulder. His eyes glanced over at the group, all of them piled in the kitchen. Rin paused in the middle of the stairs seeing that all of them were now looking at him. All except Izumo and Takara who couldn't care less. Rin gulped taking the final steps before he was now on the same level as them. He didn't dare take one more step towards the group, shying just a few steps from the kitchen. The silence grew awkward until lo and behold, Yukio came in, saving them from any more painful silence.

"Alright, gather up, it's time to go." He said, and lead them out of the door. Rin waited for them to clear out before exiting himself. He stayed close to the group but wasn't getting any closer than he was, afraid of the rejection.

Once they arrived, the group was in awe. There was a lot of open field but it was surrounded by a summoning barrier. A barrier that prevented the Demon inside from leaving the circle. Rin looked over at the cage in the middle that held a Gray wolf the size of when Kuro grows big. It had 3 tails, big deep crimson eyes and wickedly sharp teeth. Just the thought of the jaws closing down on him made him shudder. He got a bad feeling from the Demitsu. A very bad warning, something he hasn't gotten since he faced off with Amaimon.

"Alright. Gather around and come up with a strategy is the most important part in an exorcists life. There are 3 rules to a strategy, this one in particular. Number 1: Don't leave a companion behind, this means no leaving one person defenseless. Number 2: This plan must involve everyone. And number 3: Don't be predictable." Yukio finished. "You have 15 minutes to come up with a strategy before we release the Demitsu." And with that, Yukio was leaving the field. As much as Rin hated it, they needed to work together. All of them gathered in a group, Rin trying to stay as far from them as he could, but still able to hear.

Suguro started. "So it's a Demitsu. They are known for their venomous claws and saliva. Steer clear of those." He said. "Here's what I think should happen. Shiemi, you stay on the side lines with Takara and observe the scene. You are on standby if anyone gets hurt, understood?"

Both Takara and Shiemi nodded.

"Excellent. Koneko and I will be trying to chant it's vital verse. Shima and Izumo will help keep us safe." They all nodded. Suguro looked over at Rin, everyone's gaze following. Suguro knew he had to involve him but he didn't want him going crazy like last time. "And uh... Rin you just... do whatever the hell you need to without hurting anyone." Was what he said before he released everyone.

Rin felt that pain in his stomach come back. After all this they still can't trust him. They still think he was dangerous. These thoughts made him uncertain if he even should try or not. Being told what to do wasn't his cup of tea, but it beat being told not to do anything to hurt them. The thin threat Rin was on, was one more cut away from being broken. Rin watched as They got into formation, Rin deciding it was best to stand next to Shima. A few moments of silence went by before the cage decided it was ready to open.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow I already have some follows and favorites?! Thank you guys so much! I really feel loved in this community! Heres another update! Hope you guys are enjoying it and Feel free to leave a review/ comment. Hope you enjoy!**

When the cage doors opened, the demon wasted no time in pouncing. It was fast, faster than they anticiapted. Suguro and Koneko closed their eyes chanting from the section where its fatal verse was located. Rin's eyes found Izumo who released her demons towards the giant Demitsu. His gaze found Shima, who was shaking where he stood, not much help in his state.

The group watched as Izumo's demons distracted the Demitsu, giving Bon and Koneko the perfect opportunity to focus on the passages. Rin's gaze found the Demons crimson eyes, that seemed to catch his. The Demitsu's smile widened, showing a sharp grin, its poisonous saliva dripping onto the ground below. It advanced toward Rin, Izumo's demons no longer a concern.

**I've found you. **It growled, its head menacingly lowering.

Rin felt a sharp ping in his head causing him to grown and drop to his knee. Izumo noticed. "Rin?!" She shouted. Suguro didn't stop but he looked over to see what the comotion was all about.

**The son of Satan. **The Demitsu got close enough to the group when it got down into a pouncing positon, it's tails going up. **Your father wants you, but he didnt say he wants you whole. I wonder how a half demon half humans flesh tastes. **The Demitsu chuckled, but to humans, it sounded like a low growl. The Demon charged Rin, disregarding the team of Ex-wires that stood in front of him. Rin caught that he would have to charge his companions in order to get to him, so he leapt away from them ignoring the pain from his head.

"You want me, bastard?! Come and get me!" Rin shouted. That's exactly what it did. Rin ran to the left into the empty field, trying to get as much distance from his friends as possible. Rin knew he could easily defeat this creature with his flames, but the guilt in his stomach prevented him from doing it. He didn't want to look over to see the scared or angry looks on their faces. So did the one thing he could think of. Use his own body to train the Demitsu's attention to his. . He may not be on speaking terms with his companions but he didn't want to see them get hurt. Blame his human side for that big heart of his.

**Yes, run, Little Prince.** The creature said. **You can't be the real son of satan with such a weak heart. **Rin looked back to see the creature swipe, to Rins surprise, it caught his arm. Instantly his arm exploded into burning pain, Rin grunted, but didnt break his stride one bit.

He made a B-line, causing the Demon to crash into the barrier, burning its arm. Rins gaze spotted Suguro and Koneko, still trying to find its vital passage. Rin caught that they were watching him, almost as if anticipating if he was going to use his flames or not. Rin's stomach churned.

The Demon slowed its advances before coming to a complete stop. Its eyes going from his companions to Rins. **I see what makes your heart so weak. **The Demon snarled. **Pesky human flies. Interfering Fathers plans!** The Demon changed its course, now sprinting full charge towards Suguro.

Suguro continued to chant, but the fear on his face was eminent. Rin used his demonic speed, his body bursting into flames without drawing his sword. There was a flash of Blue before a strong wind broke out, knocking both Suguro and Koneko over. That's when Koneko started another Verse and they heard the Demon growl. They had found it.

When the dust of the collision cleared They had seen just what exactly had happened. Rin had claws dug into his abdomen, pinning him to the ground. His sword still not drawn, thrown a few feet away. Rin was holding onto the Demitsu's jaw, holding it back from his face as the final versus were being said.

Rin could feel his organs trying to repair themselves already but the claws were in deep, preventing them. His insides felt like they were made of molten lava, the claws giving the same sensation as his arm. He felt something warm and thick coming up from his throat. Was it vomit? But When he coughed it up, the smell of iron hit his nose hard. Not Vomit. Blood.

Just as the last verse was said, the creature and it's claws vanished into a cloud of smoke and ash. Once it was Rim immediately turned on his side, struggling to breathe as the blood was clogging his airways. He pressed hard on the area, creating black spots in his vision. Rin could hear muffled voices. It was as if he was underwater, drowning. He tried to strain his ears, to focus on the words, but it wasnt cooperating. Instead his vision finally went black, the pain now a small ebb as he succumbed and welcomed the darkness.

The group watched as Rin was playing tag with the Demon, keeping its attention. Thats when it went wrong. No one really knew what happened after it changed its direction. They just saw a blue blur before dust, wind and dirt kicked up. They all held their breath, all except Koneko who was still chanting the verse. When the smoke cleared they all looked on in horror. Rin had the demons claws in his stomach, all three of them digging into his abdomen. Any normal person would have been dead by now, but Rin was not an ordinary person. He was the son of Satan.

When the Demitsu disappeared as soon as Koneko finished the verse. They watched as Rin rolled over to his side coughing and wheezing

"Rin!" Shiemi shouted. She was the first one to make a move.

When Shiemi dropped to her knees next to Rin that jolted everyone else out of their gawking. They ran over to him, stopping just a few feet away from them, not wanting to interfere with the work.

Suguro saw Rin fall still, his breathing hitching. He dropped to his knees and gripped Rins bicep turning him over. Just the arm made him recoil. He could feel muscle but it felt so... skinny and sticky. Rin had been scratched there as well. Shiemi immediately went to work with Nee, ordering for things she needed. When she lifted his shirt everyone couldnt peel their eyes away. His skin was torn and shredded, they watched as the skin was slowly, putting itself back together. Suguro noticed though that Rin's ribs were noticable, worringly noticible.

Yukio entered the field, running with the paramedics close behind him. "Move away!" Shouted Yukio. Shiemi had stifled the bleeding a little but she was way over her head. Everyone backed away and watched on as Rin was given an oxygen mask and lifted onto the gurney.

"What happened?" Yukio asked in a stern voice.

It was a minute before anyone could speak. "It was going so smoothly...until it went after me. Rin jumped in front of it... by using his body as a shield." Shima explained, watching as they placed ab pads on his stomach.

Yukio glared. "You are excused. Go home. I will debrief you all when Rin is out of surgery." He demanded before turning and hopping into the back of the ambulance.

Rin was immediately taken back into surgery in the ICU. Yukio stood there, a worried furrowed line appearing on his forehead.

"Teach?" Yukio heard. He turned to see the ex-wires and Shura standind in the waiting room.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to leave."

"I brought them here, four eyes. They need to be debriefed now. Mephistos orders." She explained.

Yukio sighed, taking a seat in one of the cushioned chairs.

It was a long minute before anyone spoke. "What was your plan?" Yukio finally asked.

"The plan was simple. Takara and Shiemi were to be on the sidelines for injuries. Koneko and I were to chant versus. Shima and Izumo were to guard us." He finished.

"And what was Rins job?" He asked.

Suguro flinched. "I told him to do whatever he wanted." He finished ashamed of his actions. He kept out the part where he told Rin not to hurt them, afraid of what Yukio would do.

Yukio listed his glasses, shooting them a deadly glare. "You were to include everyone. Why did you give Rin nothing?!" He asked, his voice leaking with venom.

Suguro didn't answer.

Everyone sat in silence afraid of saying anything else. Shura decided to speak up. "Did Rin use his flames?" She asked.

Everyone looked at eachother before shaking their heads. "I don't think so… Come to think of it, he was trying very hard to avoid using them." Izumo said.

"That's weird, Rin would've used it in a heartbeat... what was he thinking?" Shura asked, it fell on deaf ears as everyone saw the Doctor come in.

"What's the condition? Is my brother okay?" Rin asked.

The doctor looked somber. "Well he is okay for now... his surgery didnt take long since his healing abilities did most of the work" He paused for moment before continuing. "But the damage was severe. He lost a lot of blood. If it weren't for his ability he certainly would have died." The doctor said. Yukio let out a deep breath. But by the look on the doctors face he felt his stomach drop.

"What is it?" Suguro asked.

"The organs the Claws penetrated are healing just fine." He said. "But there is one thing that's not healing and we can't understand why."

Suguro stepped forward. "Spit it out." He growled.

"His spinal cord was nicked and we believe it may be causing total paralysis to his bottom half. We don't know for sure or if it will heal until he awakens." Everyone fell silent as those words. The doctor cleared his throat. "Another thing that concerned me is that he is malnourished. His body function is all over the place. His body was exhausted and it looks like he barely had food in his system. Which means he was skipping meals and not getting anymore than 4hrs or less of sleep a day. It's quite troubling to say the least ." The doctor said. "But you may go in and see him before we have to put him on strict visitation." The doctor bowed before leaving. The room became tense, everyone muling over the words the doctor had spoken.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Back with another update! I hope y'all are liking the fic so far. I enjoy writing it… mainly because im sadistic *Laughs maniacally* Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter. I also wanted to apologize about last chapter. I forgot to proofread it so there are some mistakes that went unnoticed. Anyway, Have a good weekend guys!**

Everyone couldn't believe what they were hearing. Rin could potentially be... paralyzed? He was malnourished and exhausted? Just what the hell had he been doing to himself? Was the thought that passed through all of their minds as They stalked their way to room 312. They stopped when they noticed a few nurses leaving the room, sliding the door closed. The doctor that was leading them, stopped abruptly.

"Oh Doctor, the machines have been successfully set up and the morphine was set to the dosage you recommended." one of the nurses explains.

"Thank you, Nurse Izumi. Nakamura. You may go on lunch now." He said before walking past them and to the door. Once they stood in front of it, the doctor turned back to them.

"I will give you some privacy. You have about 15 minutes as a group before we will ask all but 1 to leave." Doctor Shizoh said before turning and walking away down the hall. The rest of them looked back at the sliding blue door, none of them making a move to open it.

Suguro stepped forward and grabbed the handle, sliding it open. What they saw as the door was pulled away from their veiw made them uneasy. Rin had a tube down his throat that was hooked up to a machine. The lack of hospital gown made them better able to see Rin's bandaged covered Abdomen. As Yukio took in the sight of his older brother he spotted blood on the bottom of his neck, under his chin and on his chest where he had coughed up all that blood.

Yukio was the first to move, stepping into the room and rushing to the chair next to Rins bed. The others followed suit, moving mechanically to the opposite side of Yukio. The only thing heard between them were the machines beeping and the footsteps of the hospital staff outside of the door. The group of ex-wires finally pried their eyes away from their shoes and looked up at Rin. Shiemi couldn't contain herself, her tears instantly flowing. Suguro didn't understand how he felt. At the same time he felt guilty, but another part of him wanted to see Rin like this. He was torn between what he should be feeling. Izumo was worried, mainly because she felt she was the only one who really didn't shun him.

Shima was in the same boat as Izumo, but he felt some of the feelings Suguro did. Koneko on the other hand was downright confused. He was so scared of Rin and his blue flames that he was actually glad to see Rin this way. But at the same time he felt guilty, knowing Rin had a human side. It was tearing him apart.

Koneko tore his eyes away from Rin and took off out of the room, Shima following.

"I can't believe the damage the Demitsu did." Shura said, shaking her head.

"If what the doctor said is true and Rin _is _paralyzed…." Yukio couldn't finish his sentence. He gripped the bed handles, his knuckles turning white with the harshness of his grip.

He needn't say anymore considering everyone in the room knew what he meant. Everyone was quiet for the rest of the visit time. The doctor came in now dressed in his white coat instead of the blue surgical gown.

"Alright, times up. Who is staying and who is going?" He asked.

Shura looked over at Yukio, before starting to shoo the Ex-wires out of the room. "Alright Ex-wires, time to go. Out yew lot. Yew still have class tomorrow and it is way to late fer y'all to be out." She said. She had successfully shoved everyone out before turning to Yukio and Rin. "Keep me posted, Chicken." SHe said before leaving the room.

The doctor bowed before taking his leave. Yukio heard the sliding door close before his eyes found Rin's face. He reached for Rin's hand, gripping it with both of his hands, tears rimming the edges of his eyes. "What were you thinking, Rin." He whispered, resting his head on the bars. Yukio repeated the question once again before closing his eyes, the only sound that he focused on was the machine breathing for Rin and the beeping.

**-two days later-**

After the initial shock passed, Everyone was able to start classes back up normally. The only Ex-wire that bothered to show up at the hospital to see Rin was Shiemi, the others didn't know if they had the guts to face Rin again. The Kyoto group, to everyone's surprise was quiet ever since that mission. In fact everyone was out of character for the most part… Well all except Mephisto who had taken Yukio's spot and Shura. Both of them seemed to be just the same as they were.

After class was dismissed, Shura made her way to the hospital, finally deciding to stop by. When she got there and checked in, she walked to the door and leaned against the opened door.

Yukio was still by Rin's side, reading a book. Shura's eyes glanced over to see how Rin was doing. He was now covered in a gown that looked way to big on him and he was on an oxygen mask instead of the tube.

Shura knocked on the sliding door, alerting the younger brother. "Knock, Knock." She said.

Yukio rubbed at his eyes before setting the book down. "Shura? What are you doing here?" Yukio asked tiredly.

Shura walked in and took the seat on the other side of the hospital bed, sinking in. "Class was over. I came to see how Rin was doing." She said, crossing her legs.

Yukio straightened in his seat turning in his chair to face Shura. "Well he is finally healing at the pace he should be with his powers. He got his tube removed this morning when he was conscious for a good 2 minutes before passing back out." Yukio explained.

Shura looked over at Rin before sighing. "Something's been bothering me ever since this started." Shura said.

Yukio knitted his eyebrows together. "And what's that?"

Shura surveyed the room before her eyes found what they were searching for. She jumped out of her chair and walked over, grabbing Rin's sword. "Rin relies too much on his flames. More than he realizes. It bothers me that he didn't use it at all." She said, tossing his sword at Yukio who caught it. "Do yew think Rin was… scared of using it after what happened with Amaimon?"

Yukio looked over at Rin, watching his chest rise and fall before shaking his head, setting his sword down next to him. "I don't know what could have caused him to withdraw from using it. The Demon could have been telling him lies, He may not have wanted to steal the spotlight from Koneko. Or he simply was trying to not use it to prove he could do it without them. Whatever his motive was, we will know when he wakes up." Yukio finished.

They sat there, thinking about their exchange, before Shura turns towards the door and walked out. She made her way to a vending machine, getting out a matcha mochi, and two coffee's before turning back to the room. When she entered she threw the can at Yukio who wasn't aware of the can hurtling towards him.

It smacked Yukio right in the middle of his forehead before falling onto his robe, the extra fabric cushioning its fall. Yukio yelped, reaching for his forehead.

"Shura what the hell?!" Yukio shouted.

Shura covered her mouth, trying to contain her laughter. Yukio shot up, the coffee falling to the floor and rolling to a stop next to the wheel of the bed. Shura popped a mochi in her mouth, still snickering. "Man yew'r face was priceless, Yukio!"

"Cut the shit, Shura!" He glared daggers at Shura who's smile only grew more wicked.

As the pair went at it, the injured teen in the room was starting to wake. His ears flicking to the sound of voices. Rin's eyes felt heavy as he tried to lift them. The first attempt was unsuccessful but the second attempt was. His eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room, his body being the first thing he noticed as it was aching all over. Rin's eyes observing the room, too see he was in fact in the hospital. His memory about how he got there though was fuzzy.

"Oh cram it ya four eyed chicken!" Shura snapped. Rin's eyes found the source of the voice to see Shura was sitting in a chair and Yukio leaning over her.

"Shura, do you want to die?" Yukio asked coldly.

Shura chuckled, standing up abruptly, sending Yukio flying back a few feet. "Bring it on, four eyes." Shura ushered in hand gestures.

Rin decided it was time to intervene. Rin cleared his throat, but immediately regretted it when the pain made him wince. "I'd listen to her, Yukio. She's... quite scary." Rin said, hoarsely.

Shura and Yukio stopped what they were about to do and both of their heads snapped to Rin. That made him feel uneasy. They blinked a few more times before Yukio shot forward. "RIN!" He shouted, lying his full weight on Rin. Big mistake.

Rin screamed and Yukio shot back, watching as Rin tried to curl in on himself, grabbing his stomach.

"Oh my god, Rin I'm so sorry! I got so excited I didn't even think about your injuries." Yukio apologized trying to bow his head.

Rin could see white spots dance his vision, he remained in that position for a few more minutes, Yukio apologizing multiple times. Once the pain subsided, Rin spoke.

"It's okay... Yukio. I'll be fine." He said. "What happened?"

Shura chugged the rest of her coffee before crinkling it up and tossing it into the trash. "You forgot already?" Shura asked.

Rin nodded. "Its… mainly all fuzzy." Rin pulled down his mask so that it sat on his chest.

"The mission with the others. The Demitsu… you kind of threw yourself in front of it and ended up injured." Yukio explained.

Rins face fell, his hand subconsciously rubbing his stomach. "Oh… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that." He said.

There was a pause before Yukio spoke. "Rin… why didn't you use your sword?"

Rin thought back, letting his hands drop to his thighs. Instantly his blood ran cold. Rin's eyes dropped to his hands as they rubbed the thigh up and down, but he couldn't tell if they were even on his legs. They felt numb.

"Rin?" Shura asked. "What's wrong?" Shura asked, noticing his sudden look of horror.

Her question fell on deaf ears.

Rin felt panic rise in his stomach, his chest started rising and falling fast. His breathing coming out ragged as tears started to spill over onto his cheeks. He rubbed his thighs once again, hoping they just fell asleep. Nothing. He tried to command them to move or even tried to pinch them but nothing was working. The only thing that responded was his tail. His heartbeat was the only thing that he could hear.

It was clear to Shura and Yukio who watched on as the boy tried to fiddle with his legs that Rin was having a panic attack.

Shura shot forward, trying to pull the boy back down so he was leaning against the pillows."Rin, calm down, just breathe. Rin!" His monitor started beeping wildly as he was finally pried away from looking at his legs. The heart beat starting to clear from his ears as he was shaken out of his panic attack.

"- in calm down." Yukio soothed.

A nurse came in just as the monitor had started slowing down. She saw that Rin was awake and turned to grab the doctor.

"Rin, Are you okay? What was this about? Did you start remembering?" Yukio asked.

Rin felt his breathing hitch as his tears streamed harsher and much more uncontrollably. "I... I can't feel them Yukio." He sobbed.

Shura's heart stopped. "Can't feel what Rin?"

Rin sunk down to his elbows, ignoring the pain this position caused to his stomach. "I can't... I can't feel them." He felt defeated. His whole body quivered with sobs. "I can't feel my legs."

And as those words escaped his mouth, their worst fears were answered.


	4. Chapter 4

Rin stared out the window, watching the thunder clouds roll in over the trees. He could hear the wind rustle the trees through his opened window. He had been silent the past couple hours as Doctors and nurses alike came in and out of his room. Ever since the ball had been dropped that Rin couldn't feel his legs, Doctors have been trying to confirm it. After a few tests, it was the news they dreaded.

Rin was indeed Paralyzed.

He didn't bother to listen to the Doctor's sympathy, instead he kept his head hung low, avoiding any real conversations. Shura had gone home after the news, but Yukio stayed, trying to comfort his brother, but even his words meant little to Rin.

Doctor Shizoh walked in with a few things on a medical cart. Rin glanced up, his curiosity peaking. Shizoh stopped on the side of Rin's hospital bed, sending a sympathetic look at Rin who easily ignored it.

"I know this is still… News but since you are Paralyzed we are going to need to get you set up for it properly." He said, putting a comforting hand on Rin's shoulder.

"What does that mean?" Rin snapped, shaking the hand off.

The Doctor just dropped his hand, knowing it was no use in trying to comfort the boy. He reached down and grabbed a tube that was attached to a bag. "This may be a touchy subject, but we are going to need to give you a catheter." The Doctor said. "Since it is hard for Paraplegic patients to know when they have bowel movements or bladder control, we instrust that they have both a catheter and a colostomy. The colostomy will need to be installed surgically, but the catheter we can inserted right now." He finished.

Those words seemed to hit Rin hard. He was embarrassed. Angry. He wanted to go back to being the Rin everyone knew not this… Pathetic Demon who needed bags and tubes to do simple things for him. Hearing just how pathetic he was through the doctors explanations made him almost wished he didn't survive the Demitsu.

"How long till he can come home?" Yukio asked.

The doctor thought for a moment, placing the tube back down on the cart. "Considering how fast Rin has healed his abdomen wounds, I'd say after the Colostomy is inserted he could go home the next day." Doctor Shizoh explained.

"How fast can we get him into surgery?"

"He is already scheduled for tomorrow morning. He should be well on his way by Saturday." Doctor Shizoh explained before picking the tube back up and turning to Rin. "I need you both to listen carefully. Once this is placed it will need to be watched. The Catheter will need to be changed every month and the bag needs to be emptied daily. If you notice any discoloration, Infection, or any other signs, do not hesitate to take it out and instantly come to the hospital. Your care instructions for the Stoma bag will be given after his surgery."

Rin didn't hear much of it, but he could tell Yukio clung to every word being said. Rin's eyes found their way to his sword that lied across the cushioned bed behind Yukio. Everything in this moment felt surreal and he was sure this was all just one big nightmare that he would wake up from and go back to being the hated Son of Satan.

He didn't want to be hated _and _unable to walk. It just didn't fit his persona. But as he heard the Doctor talk and the tube in his hand, Rin knew he wasn't having a nightmare. This was happening and Rin felt helpless.

After a few moments passed the doctor continued on with the procedure. Rin didn't feel anything and once it was done, Rin felt absolutely embarrassed. Yukio had left while it happened, but when he came back, Rin's blanket was back over him but the bag was handing off of the bed, as if to show off his shame.

"That wasn't so bad, was it, Rin?" Yukio asked, entering the room with a coffee and a donut.

"How would I know, I couldn't feel it." Rin grumbled sarcastically, folding his arms across his chest.

Yukio chuckled lightly, walking over to his usual chair and plopping down, setting his coffee and donut on Rin's food table, before turning his full attention to Rin. Minutes stretched on with nothing being said, until Yukio broke it.

"Rin this isn't your fault." Yukio finally said, making Rin's head twisted toward him.

"Are you sure? Almost everything nowadays seem to be my fault." Rin snapped. "The camping trip, Koneko getting hurt, the Demitsu going after them; it's all my fault, Yukio. It's always my fault." Rin looked away from Yukio, his eyes looking out the window, watching fat raindrops hit his still opened window. "Maybe this is what I deserve for being born." Rin whispered.

Yukio shot up, slamming his hands down on the bed handles. Rin jumped, looking back at his twin brother. "Don't say that!" He shouted.

A beat passed.

"Nothing is your fault Rin!" Yukio looked up, and Rin could see the hurt in his eyes. A tug at his heart made Rin feel guilty about the words he had said. "You don't deserve this… I was supposed to protect you and… I failed."

Rin's sympathy melted away, his eyes turning away. Rin scoffed. "You don't protect me, Yukio. That's my job as the older brother."

Yukio collapsed in the chair, defeated. "How are you going to protect me now?" Yukio asked. He hadn't meant for it to come out as harshly as he did, but the question lingered in the air all the same.

"The same as I always have." Rin finished.

There was a knock at the door and both of them looked up to see Shura standing there with a tear in her eye and a pink box that said "Louchi's Bagels" in her hand.

Rin's face lit up red with embarrassment. "S-Shura?! How long have you been standing there?!"

"Long enough to see the Soap Opera Drama end. Yew both would be great actors for a show like that if exorcist didn't pan out fer ya." Shura jokes, walking over to the other side of the bed and dropping the box in Rin's lap.

"Whats this?"

"It's yew'r homework. Someone had to bring it t'ya." Shura said, plopping on the love seat and throwing her feet up onto Rin's bed.

"Why though? Without my legs I can't really do any exorcist training." Rin said, a hint of pain behind the words.

Shura sent a worried look towards Rin as he eyed the pink box before simply sighing, sinking deeper into the loveseat. "You aren't getting out of training that easily. You are in the Cram school. Suck it up and deal with it." She said.

Rin smiled. He was thankful for those words, but at the same time it gave him anxiety thinking about them. How will they treat him now? Will they just treat him like a disease instead of a monster? Will they be bolder in insulting him? Would they even spare a look anymore? These questions circled his head as he stared at the box in his lap.

After Rin's surgery to place the Stoma bag in his abdomen, Rin was actually starting to feel better. The wounds on his abdomen were pretty much just pink scares, all except the one near his happy trail. That one still had the incision marks. Other than that, Rin was feeling just fine. He was ready to get out of the hospital and today was his day.

"Since your finished packing I'm going to go check you out and grab your new wheelchair. Dr. Shizoh ordered you a special one." Yukio explained, before jogging out of the room. Rin was now in black seats and an oversized matching hoodie. He turned his body, grabbing the pant leg of his sweats and throwing his legs over the side of the bed. It still felt weird knowing he couldn't feel his legs. He would be up and jumping by now, but now he could only sit there and rely on someone else to get him up and active.

Rin looked down to see the tube coming from his pants and toward the bag that lied next to him, some pee already in it. Every time he looked at it, it made him angry. He used to be a badass, protecting people and even being the show off… now though?

Rin looked over his shoulder, seeing Dr. Shizoh and Yukio walking back to his room with a blue and gray wheelchair. As they entered, they were laughing. "Alright, are you sure you don't need help?" Dr. Shizoh asked.

Yukio shrugged. "I think I have it from here, Doctor. Thank you for the instructions and the spare stuff. I'm sure they will be helpful." Yukio explained.

Doctor Shizoh bowed. "If you say so. I will be going. Be careful you two and don't forget. You have a doctor appointment Next month on the Eighth." He explained before leaving the room and closing the door.

Yukio wheeled the chair over to the side of him, bending down to put the brakes down. He straightened up and reached over to grab the bag of pee and tucking it away in a flap specifically designed for it and grabbed the medical bag of supplies and throwing it over his shoulder before looking at Rin expectantly.

Rin took a deep breath before holding bending down, grabbing the arm rests of the wheelchair, making sure he had a good grip on it, before trying to stand. Instead he went tumbling down onto his knees, scooting the wheelchair back, making black streaks from the rubber of the tires. Rin cursed as Yukio, on instinct leaned in to help him.

"No!" Rin snapped. "I… I mean I can do it myself."

Rin took another deep breath, putting one hand on the armrest and the other gripping the back of the chair. Using all his strength he tries to pull himself up. He could feel his arms shaking, not used to using this muscle after a week in the hospital. Muscle atrophy was his main weakness as he tried and failed to get into the chair. Rin collapsed against the chair, his arms falling onto the seat of the wheelchair.

"I...I need help." Rin whispered.

Yukio didn't say anything. Dropping the bag on the bed, he bent down and lifted Rin's upper body before helping him turn and plop into the chair. Rin was winded from that little motion as he watched Yukio drop the feet rests, lifting Rin's legs into them before pulling up the breaks and grabbing both Rin's and the hospital supplies before throwing them over his shoulder. He grabbed Rin's sword, placing it on Rin's lap before wheeling Rin out of his room.

As they left the hospital, the only thing on Rin's mind was just how pathetic and weak he felt in that moment. His sword in his lap reminding him just how much he had lost in that moment. Not only did he lose the ability to walk, his freedom, privacy and happiness, he also lost the ability to complete his wish. Defeating Satan and getting justice for Shiro was starting to look like a distant dream and that hurt Rin's pride more than anything.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am so shocked at the attention this is getting. Thank you guys! I feel more fired up to write it! Enjoy this Chapter guys and/or girls!**

When they entered the abandoned Dormitory, Yukio rolled Rin into the kitchen. Yukio set the bags down on the table before stretching out his back. "I will get your room ready down here. We can't have you going upstairs." Yukio explained before walking out of the room and up the stairs, leaving Rin alone.

Rin sighed, hearing Yukio's steps fade up the stairs. He wheeled himself out of the kitchen and toward the common area of the Dormitory, wheeling over to the sliding back door. He opened it and wheeled out away from the porch and toward the fence where he was able to see the lights of the town.

**Rin?! **Kuro shouted, hopping down from the window and jumping onto Rin's shoulder.

Rin smiled, reaching up to pet Kuro on behind the ear. "Hey Kuro, how are you feeling?"

**I'm fine. How are you, why are you in a wheelchair?** Kuro asked.

Rin's smile faltered slightly, but he tried to hide it. "I got into a fight and got injured." Rin shook his head, returning his smile back to his face. "Enough about that. What did you do while I was gone?"

**Oh! I played with some yarn, some of the Coal-tar's that floated around and chased my tail. It's been boring without you here. **Kuro said, rubbing his face against the crook of Rin's neck.

Their heartfelt moment was cut off by the sliding door opening abruptly. They both look back to see Yukio standing there, looking a little panicked. He physically relaxed when he saw Rin and Kuro sitting by the fence.

"Rin, come inside. Someone is here to see you." He commented, before turning back into the room.

Rin and Kuro shared a glance before Rin wheeled himself into the common room, getting a little help from Kuro when he couldn't get over a bump. When he entered he was immediately smothered. Rin was disoriented for a moment before he focused on who it was. His face heated when he realized he was being smothered by Shiemi's breasts. He pulled away from her, getting flustered as he pushed her away. She seemed to get the hint and pulled away.

"Oh, sorry Rin. I got excited to see you!" She said, tears falling from her face.

Rin's hopes got up as he looked behind her for the others, but found it was only her that was there. Rin's stomach fell in on itself before his eyes found hers. _At least one of them cares about me. _Rin thought.

"Hey Shiemi. How's it going?" Rin asked. Shiemi smiled, walking over to sit down on the Love seat. Rin wheeled around, facing her.

"I was so worried Rin. When you got injured I just wanted you to know I tried to do all I could to help." Shiemi explained.

Rin's smile appeared once again. "I know. Yukio told me." Rin heard footsteps behind him, when he turned it was Yukio who had three steamy mugs in his hands. He stopped by Rin, giving a mug to him. Rin took it and noticed it was tea. He walked over to Shiemi, handing her a mug before he sat down on the chair next to Shiemi.

Shiemi took a sip, before finally addressing what she had been meaning to ask. "Uh Rin… if.. You don't mind me asking. Why are you in a wheelchair?"

Rin shared a glance with Yukio before silently taking a sip of his tea. "Isn't it obvious, Shiemi. I'm paralyzed." He said flatly, making Yukio nearly spit out his tea from the sheer bluntness of his words. Shiemi froze in her spot. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. All her thoughts fluttering to how she had treated him all those weeks of sitting away from him and isolating him all because she was scared of him. Those feelings faded away fast, but Shiemi still sat away from him, leaving her to believe this was all their faults.

Shiemi shot up, dropping her cup and tea on the ground. "I'm sorry, Rin!" She blurted out, bowing her head. "I was avoiding you all those weeks… you must've been so lonely." She explains.

Rin blinked at her, his jaw falling open. "Wha-no Shiemi its fine. You're here now. That's all I need." Rin whispered, a tint of blush and a small smile finding its way on his face.

Shiemi slowly raised her head and sucked in a breath before smiling. She knew they would be fine and Shiemi was going to make sure she doesn't act like she used too. She needed to help him, because that's what friends do.

Rin twirled the pencil in his hand, tapping the table with his unoccupied hand. He was bored staring at the book in front of him. It had been a week since Shiemi stopped by and he had to say his heart felt lighter knowing she cared a great deal about him. Although he did feel depressed at how the others haven't even bothered to stop by or even check on him.

"Rin, come on, it's time to take your bath." Yukio said, coming down the stairs with a towel over his shoulder. Rin looked over at him seeing just how tired Yukio was. He had bags starting to form under his eyes and Rin flinched, feeling like he was the cause of them. Ever since he became like this, Rin has been a burden on his brother, requiring around the clock care. Emptying bags, feeding him, bathing him, helping him around the house, Rin just felt like he was getting in the way of Yukio's life. He hadn't even gone back to the Cram school and Rin was worried he was going to cost Yukio his job.

Yukio walked over to Rin and readied him, pulling Rin out from the table before bending down and shoving one hand under his knees while the other wrapped around his back. Rin wrapped his arms around Yukio's neck, blushing at how embarrassed he was. Yukio heaved him up, pausing to have Rin grab the Catheter bag before started heading up the stairs. There wasn't a word that passed between them as they ascend up the stairs. Yukio placed him down on a bench and told him to undress.

As Rin undressed he looked down to see the small plastic piece of the Stoma bag on his abdomen, next to the scars. It was unusual to see scars since no matter what his powers never left scars, but these ones were the exception. When he got to his pants, he struggled. He had to figure out a way to get them off without messing anything up. He finally got them up by the time Yukio had filled one of the tubs.

It was until Yukio placed Rin into the tub that Rin decided to speak. "Are you going back to the Cram school soon?" Rin blurted.

Yukio was washing his back when he paused, peering over to look at Rin. "Of course. I don't know when but I will." Yukio said, his voice sounding tired.

Rin looked away, bringing his arms up to clasp his shoulders, making sure to not submerge his stoma bag in water. "You should go back tomorrow. I will be fine here. Besides, I will be back there next week." He said.

Yukio silently continued washing Rin's back, making sure to not hit the injury near his spine that still refused to heal.

"I don't want to leave you alone just yet." Yukio spoke honestly, rinsing him off.

"You don't have to worry. I may be crippled but im tougher than I look." He put his serious face on, looking down at his limp legs in the water. "Besides… I don't want to be the cause of you losing your job as a teacher." Rin whispered but it was heard by the other one.

Yukio lightly chuckled, standing to his feet before handing Rin the rag. "I will go if it will get you to stop pestering me." Rin took the rag, looking confused. Yukio shoved his hands in his pocket. "I think you can take care of it from here. Call for me when you are done." Yukio left the bathroom and when the door closed, Rin sighed, lying back in the tub. His gaze looked up at the blue tiles, watching as the steam from the bath twirled above his head. He just couldn't believe how much his life had changed in a short amount of time.

He closed his eyes, thinking back at the night it all happened, cursing himself for listening to his inner cowardice. If he had used his sword he wouldn't be in this mess. Yeah he would've been scolded by the others and still feared, but it beat having to rely on someone else. Rin's eyes slowly lifted, but they were almost like lead. Was Rin really this tired?

Come to think of it Rin couldn't remember the last time he had good sleep. Probably when he was in the hospital. He was tired and the heat from the water seemed to wrap him like a blanket. He was just so tired and no matter how hard he fought it, he couldn't help but let his eyelids fall as he sunk deeper into the bathtub. He was just thankful the water was shallow so he knew he wouldn't be in any danger.

Before he knew it, Rin had fallen asleep.

Yukio came in a few minutes later to see Rin was asleep. He shook his head, grabbing the towel and walking over to Rin, pulling him out of the bath. He dried Rin off and put new clothes on, all while Rin slept soundlessly. Yukio lifted him up, grabbing the bag before walking down the stairs slowly. Once down the stairs he noticed Shura by the door, helping herself in. Yukio ignored her and walked into the common room, lying Rin on the couch, throwing a thin blanket over him before walking into the kitchen where Shura disappeared too.

"Wow, yew look like shit, Four eyes." Shura said, grabbing a soda from the fridge before walking over to a chair, seating herself on one of them. Yukio sighed, surrendering to one of them as well.

"I know. It's been exhausting looking after Rin." He explained.

Shura opened the soda before leaning back in the chair, smiling. "If yew would like I can look after him while yew get some rest." Shura explained.

Yukio looked surprised by her offer. "You would do that? Why?"

Shura shrugged. "It was just an offer of kindness. Take it or leave it."

Yukio knew she meant more than that and he let a hysterical giggle escape his lips before standing up and waving Shura away. "Do what you like then. I'm retiring for the rest of the day." He exited up the stairs, and Shura couldn't help but let a smile slip onto her face as she grabbed the soda and walking to the other room, flipping open her phone and started occupying herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Rin watched from the kitchen table as Yukio was pacing the hallway in his Exorcist uniform. Rin couldn't help but chuckle. "Yukio calm down, your going to give yourself an ulcer." Rin jabbed.

Yukio switched his pacing and entered the kitchen, now going back and forth to the kitchen counter to the hallway entrance. "What if something happens? What if you need something? What if you get attacked?" Yukio asked. Rin pulled his breaks and wheeled in front of Yukio's path, watching as Yukio turned around and abruptly came to a stop in front of him.

"Yukio, chill. I'm going to be fine, but you are going to be late. Get your ass going. If I need help or something happens I have your number and I have my sword. It's all going to be fine." He reassured and Rin could tell it worked, watching as the tension lift off of Yukio's shoulders. He nodded.

"Right. Sorry Rin." He walked around Rin and reached for the suitcase on the foot of the stairs and the umbrella next to the coat rack. He paused at the front door before turning to peak his head through the kitchen door frame. "Anything Rin. Don't hesitate." Yukio demanded. Rin just shooed him away with his hand before turning back to his manga.

Yukio took that as his cue and left the dormitory. Once it was clear to Rin that Yukio was gone, he released the biggest sigh of his life, sinking into his wheelchair. His head resting on the back of it, making him glare at the ceiling. He thought Yukio would hover over him for the rest of his life, but he was glad Yukio was finally getting back to his job. A smile hinted on Rin's mouth before he straightened back up and started reading once again.

The classroom was lively as ever, the Kyoto group's talking circle and Izumo listening in, shooting snide remarks every once in a while. Takara just remained in the back not saying anything. Shiemi was in her usual spot, reading a medical book. When the door opened, all the chatter died down and was replaced with silent shock.

Yukio came in with his suitcase and walked up to the podium, placing the suitcase on the desk. Suguro noted that Yukio looked awful. He had a hint of bags under his eyes and the way he strode in, Suguro noted that Yukio nearly swayed where he stood.

"Sorry for not coming in earlier, class. But I am back and ready to continue." He opened his suitcase and pulled out the book. "We will be lea-"

Suguro cut him off, standing from the bench, catching everyone's attention. "What are you doing here?" He hadn't meant for it to come out how it did, but it was out there nonetheless.

Yukio pushed his glasses up, looking over at Suguro. "I'm returning to my teaching. Now if you will just st-"

"Has Rin woken up?" Izumo was the one to cut him off, her voice clearly sounding worried, but her face trying hard to not give away too much.

Yukio sighed, putting the book down. "Rin has awaken yes. He is back at the Dormitory. He will be back soon. That is all you need to know, now open your books to the lesson of the day." He said. Everyone decided to drop it, relief flooding into most of them. Suguro didn't understand why he was feeling so relieved knowing Rin was fine.

Halfway through the lesson, Yukio's phone rang, sending some of the students in a loop since Yukio never had the sound on his phone on during school. He excused the interruption and pulled it out of his pocket, seeing it was Rin. "Excuse me for a moment Class." He said, walking to the door, answering it as he exited. "Yes Rin?"

When the door closed, Suguro and Izumo seemed to have the same thought since both of them shot up and ran for the door. Shima and Shiemi followed, but Koneko and Takara stayed put.

"This is a bad idea." Shima whispered, but was shushed by Izumo.

"Rin do not leave the house, I don't care if we are out of fish. I will stop on the way home." A pause. "Rin don't you dare, I will suspend you to the top level if you even think it." Another pause, probably Rin yelling back. There was a sigh. "If Shura goes with then that is fine. I don't want you going alone. You are still wanted by demons and in your state you can't defend yourself." There was a very long pause before Yukio spoke. "Rin… Please don't do this. You know as-" He was cut off, but abruptly started up again. "Rin i'm not doing this with you right now. Keep your sword with you but avoid altercations. Have Shura push you then if you don't trust yourself. I don't want you to do anything reckless." He finished.

This pause seemed to stretch on and the ex-wires thought he had hung up, until his voice echoed the hall. "I guess. If you can grab some shampoo as well, I can help you take another bath if you want to wash your hair. We also need to change your Catheter when I get home. Go shopping. We will discuss this later. I have to get back to teaching."

The group thought at that word. _Catheter? Why would Rin need a Catheter?_ Was the thought that passed their minds as they made it back to their seats. A moment later, Yukio walked in and continued the lesson. Silently everyone agreed to follow Yukio home to see Just what was happening.

After Class everyone followed Yukio home. They stayed a good distance away as to not blow their cover. They watched as Yukio stopped where he stood and waited. They kept their distance until they saw why Yukio had stopped. They watched as Rin and Shura were crossing the street. But what caught them off guard was that Rin was in a wheelchair, his tail wagging behind him. Shura was pushing him, bags in her hands. They came to a stop next to Yukio and the group stalked closer to hear better.

"We got the fish." Rin said, a smile on his face.

Yukio looked over at Shura. "I thought you would beat me home. Why did it take so long?" He asked.

Shura straightened up, putting a hand on Rin's shoulder. "Rin wanted to go around town. Yew can't blame him. Being cooped up in that dorm would drive anyone crazy." Shura explained. "We were careful." She added, seeing Yukio's face had fallen into concern.

"Shall we get home? Ukobach wanted to make sashimi for dinner." Rin explained, wheeling himself a few blocks before needing assistance. The others that were tailing them, couldn't believe what they were seeing. When they got closer to the Dorm, they spotted Shiemi who hadn't come with them, jog toward Rin from the opposite side of the street. She was carrying a basket of herbs and some other bottles in her arm.

"Yukio! I brought the stuff you requested!" She shouted.

"Oh thank you Shiemi." Yukio said, grabbing the basket from her.

Shiemi looked over at Rin with a smile. "Hey Rin, how are you feeling?" She asked. The ex-wires felt a little betrayed seeing that Shiemi knew Rin was awake but failed to tell any of them… Though given the circumstance they could understand why.

"I'm doing fine. Would you like to come in for dinner? I could use some help cooking, considering." Rin looked down.

Shiemi beamed. "Of course! I would love too!" They made it to the dorm and watched as they disappeared into the door.

They all came out of the shadows and Suguro clenched his fists, before angrily walking towards the door. Koneko shot forward, grabbing onto his arm, trying to stop him. "Stop we can't. He is still the Son of Satan." Koneko begged.

Izumo scoffed at that. "So what, he is still Rin. there are plenty of half demons running around."

"But not… Satan's half spawns." Koneko shot in. Suguro gritted his teeth before turning and walking away from the dormitory. He wasn't sure what he was even planning on doing if he did walk into there. The only thing he knew was he needed time to think this through. He glanced over his shoulder to see the rest of them silently following.

Rin cooked dinner with both Ukobach and Shiemi before serving it. They joked and complained during the meal. Shura, of course got drunk and was making fun of Yukio which didn't end that well. Rin the entire time thinking and dreading the fact he was about to go back to the cram school. He didn't mind going back, anything was better than seeing the inside of the dormitory. But he feared what the others would do knowing he is.. Well… paralyzed. Rin shook the thoughts out of his mind and decided to live in this moment, enjoying the good before the bad starts to settle in.

A few days passed and Rin was in uniform, thanks to the help of both Shura and Yukio. He was excited but also a giant nervous wreck. He was able to move around by himself, slowly gaining back some muscles, but he was still not used to the long distances. He made it to the front door to see both Shura and Yukio arguing about something that Rin could only hope wasn't about him. He was done having everything be about him. He just wanted to go back to being invisible to everyone.

Kuro jumped onto Rin's lap, lying down on him. Rin glanced down and started petting Kuro. He was just happy Yukio told him he could bring Kuro for "helping" reasons. He just wanted RIn to have extra security and Rin didn't argue one bit. They left the dormitory, Shura stomping off in a huff while Yukio just rubbed the bridge of his nose. Rin remained quiet, wheeling behind Yukio as he kept looking around, realizing it was starting to get into the colder seasons. It had been almost a month since he had returned to school and in that time forgot just how much season change in that amount of time. He has noticed it would get stormy or the wind would send a chill through the dormitory, but to actually be out in the cold made him realize just how much time had passed.

Yukio walked up to a door by the mall and put his key in it, opening the door to show the familiar cram school hallway. Pain pulled at Rin's heart as he watched the hallway slowly stretch on, making him sick. Yukio stepped into his view, making his head slowly clear a little.

"Are you sure you can do this?" He asked.

Rin gulped and shook his head, not willing to risk saying anything in fear of throwing up. He gripped the metal on his wheels and pushed past Yukio making his way down the hall. But that faltered fast the closer he got to the classroom. He started to slow and when he finally made it, a lump formed in his throat. He couldn't explain why he was feeling this way. Maybe because they were the cause of his depression or the fact they were not so subtle at hiding their disdain for him.

Yukio came to a stop next to him and placed a hand on Rin's shoulder, trying to comfort him, but Rin shook it off. "Just open the door." Rin whispered. Yukio nodded and reached for the door knob and opened it, the noises on the inside dying down. Yukio stepped around Rin and walked into the classroom. He started talking.

Shura appeared behind Rin and dipped down so that she was close to his ear. "It may take some time, but they will come around." Shura whispered. "Are yew ready?"

Rin stiffly nodded, not realizing the deathgrip he hand on his pants as Shura rolled him in. Instantly Rin felt sick. He wanted to leave. His eyes automatically scanned the room to see all of them were eyeing him. He spotted Koneko's eyes, but they didn't look for long as Koneko tore his eyes away, suddenly finding his desk interesting.

Suguro looked like he was ready to murder him, Izumo was a little shocked, Shiemi was worried and Shima was just kind of… there. Takara continued to sit there with his hand puppet.

Rin swallowed thickly as Shura stopped him in front of the class, before straightening up and folding her arms. "Rin is back and I ask that you help him catch up on what he has missed." Yukio finished.

Rin looked up at both Yukio and Shura who nodded before Rin went back to observing the area. What everyone wasn't anticipating was Suguro got up robotically and made his way to Rin. Panic rose in his stomach, something Rin hasn't felt in a long time, watching as he made his way over to him.

Suguro grabbed a fistfull of Rin's Shirt and lifted him from the chair, fully suspending in the air. Shura jumped forward trying to get Rin free but the grip Suguro had was almost like it was meant to be a lifeline.

Suguro ignored the protests, as he said the one thing that's been on his mind since this happened. "Why were you there that day? Why didn't you defend yourself you slimy Demonic Bastard?!" He snapped, angrily.

Rin was scared. He didn't understand why he was, but he felt utterly helpless because he couldn't fight back. It must have been written on his face, because Suguro took one look at him before his face contorted into shock.

"Let me go." Rin whispered, though he meant for it to come out bolder than it did. He felt pathetic as he looked anywhere but Suguro's face.

Suguro did as he was told, forgetting the he pulled Rin out of a wheelchair. He released Rin and watched as the wheelchair scooting back until it hit the podium. Rin held out his hands, able to catch and brace his fall. His breath hitched, panic and relief battling in his body as he looked up at everyone, who had the same look on their faces. Pity.

Pity for the boy who couldn't defend himself. Pity for the Bastard Son of Satan that sat there on the floor, unable to even walk. Pathetic.

Rin gritted his teeth together, straightening up so he wasn't a huddled mess on the floor. Rin could feel tears well on the corner of his eyes, before he saw Shura's shadow stepping in front of him, blocking Suguro's path. He blinked up at her before he noticed Kuro trying to comfort him. "What the hell is yew'r problem, Ryuji?" She snapped. "You could have seriously injured him!"

"I-" Before he could say anything, Yukio was next to Rin, his wheelchair back behind him, the brakes now down. Yukio bent down, put his arm under Rin, picking him up bridal style before helping him back into the chair. Suguro watched as Yukio placed Rin's feet in their correct rest before it dawned on him. It was so clear yet Suguro seemed to miss it. He felt so… stupid.

"Are you… paralyzed?" Suguro asked, the words making his mouth go dry as they left.

Rin's gaze met his and he couldn't help but notice the pain and tears in Rin's eyes, making him flinch. "No shit." Rin said, before turning his wheelchair around and heading for the door. "I'm going home." Rin whispered before disappearing out the door.

**A/N: Thank you guys for the kind words! I feel so loved with this story! I hope you guys are enjoying it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to upload something! I hope you like it and thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows! Means a lot to me :D**

When Rin made it into the dorm, instantly he felt the tears start to fall. He couldn't understand why all his emotions were just now overwhelming him. Was it seeing them after so long? Whatever it was, Rin couldn't breathe. Its like every emotion hit him right then. Anger, despair, embarrassment, relief and pain. His breathing seemed to have picked up, his chest rising and falling harshly as his breathing hitched, sobbing into his hands.

He sat there crying for what felt like hours until he was finally able to calm down. His eyes glanced at the stairs, seeing Kuro looking at him with worry. Rin smiled, wiping the last of the tears away. "Sorry you had to see that, Kuro." He whispered.

**A-are you okay, Rin? **Kuro asked, jumping down from the stairs and onto RIn's lap.

Rin shrugged. "I'm fine. Just a little tired." He admitted. He was beyond the point of tired, he was exhausted.

**Wanna go take a nap? **Kuro asked, jumping down from Rin's lap and walking to the living room door.

Rin chuckled, wiping the last of the tears away before wheeling into the living room. He went straight for the bean bag and with Kuro's help, plopped into it. He fixed himself so he was in a comfy position before cuddling up to Kuro who was cradled into the crook of his neck.

Back at the school, Suguro was being scolded by Shura and Yukio. "I can't believe he is… Paralyzed." Shima said, joining Suguro's side.

"Is that why you look so tired?" Izumo asked Yukio.

Yukio sighed, leaning against the podium, pushing his glasses up further onto his nose. "Since he is such a handful it's been hard to get proper sleep. Not to mention the night terror's Rin experiences most nights." He explained.

**(A/N: There will be more explanation on them soon.)**

"Night terrors? What could a son of satan be afraid of?" Koneko said, a hint of disdain in his voice.

Yukio shrugged. "I don't know. Most nights he just wakes up screaming that he failed. It's gotten much worse ever since he found out he was paralyzed. When he wakes up he doesn't even remember having them."

"When I grabbed Rin… He looked so scared. I've never seen that expression on his face. Do you know why?" Suguro asked.

Shura shot a glare at him, folding her arms. " Wasn't it obvious? Yew looked ready to murder him where he sat. I was even scared for what you were going to do to Rin." She explained. She turned to Yukio and pointed towards the door. "Shouldn't yew go see if he made it home okay?!" She snapped, clearly trying to release anger.

Yukio nodded, grabbing his suitcase before bolting out of the classroom. She sighed and turned back to the group. "There will be a mission this weekend. Everyone is to report to the abandoned dormitory Saturday. You guys are dismissed." She waved as she left the room.

Everyone stood there in a circle thinking back on the days events.

When Yukio got home, he noticed Rin wasn't anywhere to be seen. Panic rose in his stomach as he bolted towards the kitchen to find it empty. He turned around and ran to the common room, his panic settling down. Rin was asleep, curled up next to Kuro. His legs hanging off the bean bag awkwardly. When Yukio walked toward him, his steps slowly came to a stop when he noticed just how horrible Rin looked. His hair was ruffled and there was bags under his puffy red eyes. He could see dry streak marks coming down his cheek. Rin had been crying.

Yukio felt a pang in his heart before turning away from Rin and going up the stairs, keeping his distance from the sleeping Rin.

Saturday rolled by, Rin ended up staying home the remainder of the week, not wanting a repeat of what happened when he showed up. He didn't care if that made him a coward, he just didn't want to feel that sense of helplessness again and in his mind that meant avoiding the Cram school. It didn't last though.

He was minding his business, reading a manga when the doorbell rang. Rin glanced up, hearing his brothers footsteps coming down the stairs. He was in full uniform, when he answered the door. Rin peaked around, but didn't have to waste much energy when his eyes locked with familiar amber brown ones. Suguro.

Rin felt an uneasiness wash over him as he watched the cram students file into the room, all of them avoiding eye contact with Rin. Well all but Suguro.

"Alright since you all are here, it's time to go over the mission. You will be on a test of how well you can work together, again. Since you didn't pass the last one, we have decided to do another one. This time it is more controlled." Yukio explained. He looked over at Rin and waved him over. Rin pulled the brakes up and wheeled over to them, noticing the way everyone was trying their damndest to look anywhere but Rin. He came to a stop next to Yukio before putting the brakes back down.

Yukio continued. "You will be split up into groups. Izumo and Takara, Shiemi and Shima. Rin, Suguro and Konekomaru. You will all have to learn to protect your teammate. Everyone meet at this address in 20 minutes." Yukio handed out little slips of papers to each group before walking out the door, though he shot a glance at Rin who merely nodded back.

The group sat there quietly, before Rin sighed, pulling the brakes up and wheeling over to the kitchen table, grabbing his sword before pulling it over his head. He was in black jeans, white t-shirt and light gray converse, clearly not ready for this mission but didn't care to change. He turned back, but still refused to look at the group. "We should get going." He whispered before turning away from them and wheeling out of the room. The others quietly followed behind.

When they made it, they were surprised at the locale. It was an old rustic abandoned mansion in the middle of True Cross Campus Town, told be haunted by locals. Rin was happy there was an inclusion of a ramp so he could make it up to the front door. They entered and found that Yukio and Shura were standing by the stairs, arms folded. Rin sighed at how dramatic they were acting.

"Now that everyone is here, the test can begin. Within these walls are three low class demons that have the ability to manipulate the mind. Only one with a weak mind will be affected. They can't control more than one so the other or others for some of you, will have to work together to help your companion. If you are affected, don't worry. They can't do any real damage unless you allow them too. This is a step down from your last mission together, but we figured after what had happen last time we should start you off smaller." Yukio finished.

"Shiemi and Shima, ya get the upstairs. Izumo and Takara ya get the ballroom and kitchen. You three get the common room and the basement. It has an elevator so you don't have to worry, Rin. If you get stuck or can't figure it out, blow these whistles. It's the Milkree's poison. They hate loud pitched noises." Shura explained, passing everyone a strange circle whistle with symbols carved into the side.

Yukio and Shura wished them luck before they were all left alone. Shiemi and Shima went straight upstairs and Izumo went for the ballroom. Rin started wheeling towards the elevator for the basement before turning to see Koneko and Suguro had yet to move. "Lets go. I don't have all day." Rin snapped.

That got them moving. They were down in the basement and for a long while they didn't think they were going to find anything. The longer they searched the more frustrated Suguro got. Rin was close to feeling the same until he saw a flash in the corner of his eye. He stopped, looking over at it but was surprised to see it was just the window's reflection. He relaxed slightly and continued with his group. He found it odd that they would be paired up together, since they were the least likely to succeed in this, but Rin didn't second guess his brothers choices.

For a few minutes, nothing happened, until a loud thud caught Rin's attention. He looked over his shoulder to see Koneko on the ground clutching his head.

Rin shot into action. "Suguro, its Koneko. The demon has gone after him!" Rin shouted, turning his wheelchair around to see The demon, latching itself onto Koneko's shoulder. It had wild purple eyes and the mouth of a goblin with talons of a bird. It's tail wrapped around Koneko's neck. Suguro appeared next to Rin, readying his verses, when Rin noticed it. The demons eyes had switched from Koneko's to Rin. The tail loosened and it readied itself.

The demon wasn't after Koneko anymore, it was after Rin. The demon shot forward and tackled Rin, causing him to fall back and slam against the floor. He was thankful he didn't have the Catheter in today because with how far he was tossed, there was sure to have been some damage.

"Rin!" Suguro shouted.

"Help Koneko! Then recite your verse!" Rin shouted. He watched as the demon flew around for round two as Rin tried to crawl back to his chair. He wasn't fast enough, his stomach dropping as the demon's tail wrapped around Rin's neck. Rin's eyes exploded into blackness and suddenly he was nowhere near the group. Instead he was back in the monastery, watching from the corner as Father Fujimoto, Yukio and the rest were eating and laughing together. It faded and was replaced with him, laughing and joking with the Cram students before they found out about his lineage. Watching these made his stomach turn.

**Such happiness in these memories. **A voice echoed, causing Rin to gasp, looking around only to find out he was floating in a sea of red and black water.

**So much pain follows. **The voice says again. A vision of Yukio getting home exhausted and that Rin oblivious to it, asks for assistance. Rin noticed this was showing him how selfish he had been. **Poor Yukio.**

Rin grabbed his head, trying to block the voices out. "Stop it!" He screamed.

**He is sacrificing so much just to make sure you don't die on him. Yukio is only taking care of you out of pity. If you don't see it, you must be in denial. **A flash revealed Yukio helping Rin down the stairs and Rin watched as Yukio placed Rin in his chair, before stretching tiredly. His face contorted into the one facial expression Rin hated. Pity and sadness. The bags under his eyes seemed to deepen the more he looked over at Rin.

"Y-your wrong!" He shouted. " Yukio is helping me because… well... we are brothers."

**He is helping out of guilt, Prince.**

"No he isn't. Yukio has nothing to feel guilty over!" Rin snapped.

A chuckle. **Really? He didn't he stop the bullying that ensued when your lineage was found out. He failed to stop the Demitsu from crippling you. It's clear that he has plenty of guilt. He has even said that you should have died before all this. If you never got paralyzed, your world would have never changed. You would have stayed the same. Ignored and unloved. **

Rin's vision, just as the creatures maniacal laugh echoed through his head was suddenly cleared. He was back in the basement. He hunched forward, shaking where he sat. The words echoing his head as he looked up to see both Koneko and Suguro were out of breath. Rin's breathing picked up and he lowered himself onto his elbows, tears welling up in his eyes. He didn't have time to collect himself as he started sobbing where he sat. His emotions on high alert.

For a long moment only panting and sobbing was heard until shuffling footsteps were next to Rin. A hand was placed on Rin's shoulder and on instinct he shot away from it, looking up to see who had touched him. To his shock it was Suguro. Rin's breathing calmed a little as he relaxed.

"S-sorry… I thought you were something else." Rin whispered, sounding pathetic to his own ears.

Suguro bit back his harsh words he had prepared and instead walked over to collect Rin's chair which had fallen over in the mission. He picked it up and wheeled it next to Rin. Not saying anything he helped him out, despite Rin's denial of his help. When Rin was finally situated he was flushed with embarrassment. "Let's get going." Suguro said.

Rin was surprised. Normally when something like this happened, Suguro would be shouting insults and hammering him with questions, but he was just quiet. Was it because of the predicament he found himself in? Rin had questions and noticed Koneko giving Suguro the same shocked look, though probably for a different reason as Rin.

They got into the elevator and went up to the first floor, all the while Rin was still unknowingly to him, was shaking. Suguro noticed this but didn't know what he could do to stop it. He didn't even know why he was helping Rin out. Probably guilt. That was the best he could come up with. He couldn't wrap his head around actually feeling sorry for him out of the bottom of his heart… at least not yet.

When they exited, they noticed Izumo and Takara sitting on the first step, clearly done with the mission. Shima and Shiemi had yet to appear. They came to join them, but Rin stayed by the door, keeping his space from the group. He turned towards the window, looking out to catch it was a full moon. It was bright and peaking through some dark clouds, clearly showing itself after a day of rain.

Footsteps were heard coming down the steps. Rin glanced up to see Shima was shaking, clearly he was the one the Demon went after. Now that everyone was there, they heard the door open and both Yukio and Shura waltzed in.

"Well. Seems you all passed. We got the reading that this place was clear of demons. Congratulations." Yukio spoke.

Everyone exhaled a relieved breath.

Shura ruined it. "Don't get too relieved. Yew're next mission will be much harder. Yew will be working with everyone as a big ole group." She explained.

"When will that be?!" Izumo shouted.

"Soon." She waved their groans away as she turned to Rin. "Yew okay?" She asked, trying to keep her voice down.

Rin nodded, though it looked forced to her. "I'm fine. Just a little shaken." Rin was far from fine, but did he care about lying? No. He was sick and tired of being a burden on everyone. He couldn't even protect himself from the demon. He had to, yet again, rely on people to take care of it for him. The Milkree opened his eyes at just how dependant he had become on Yukio's help and that was going to stop. "I'm going to head home." He said.

"Wait up, I wi-" Yukio started.

"No!" Rin cut him off, making Yukio take a step back at how fierce his voice was. "I-I mean I just want to go alone." He explained before wheeling out of the mansion, eyes burning holes into his back. He ignored it.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews! It means a lot that you guys are enjoying my fanfiction! I hope you like this chapter. And don't worry Conan I am not overworking myself :} And Miyaraa Thank you for your comments!**

Rin lied in the couch, staring at the ceiling for what felt like hours. He had gotten home and immediately slid from his wheelchair onto the couch. He didn't mean to snap at Yukio, it just came out like that. But the words echoed through his head that the demon had said. Now that he could think about it, he was starting to regret it. He knew Yukio was just trying to help him since he couldn't do much by himself.

He heard the doorknob being fiddled with and immediately he closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep. He heard multiple footsteps entering into the dorm down the hall. He strained his ears to hear who exactly all came in with Yukio.

"Okay, the upstairs is all available. Two to a room." Yukio whispered.

"Where is Rin?" Rin nearly jumped out of the couch hearing Suguro's voice.

_What was he doing here? _Rin wondered.

"Probably sleeping. Now go. We will discuss the mission in the morning." Yukio demanded.

Rin heard footsteps going up the stairs and then it was silent. He opened one eye to make sure it was clear before sitting up, looking down the hall to see it was dark. He sighed, falling back down on his back. He looked over to see Kuro curled and asleep on his wheelchair. He smiled looking back at the ceiling. It was such a clear night with the moon shining in from the back window as he craned his head to look out the back door.

He heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and on instinct he shut his eyes harshly, pretending to be asleep. He heard the footsteps stop by the end of the hall, and to make it believable, Rin let out a loud snore. He heard the footsteps continue until they were right behind the couch. He wanted to see who it was but he also didn't want to face whoever was next to him.

He didn't have to wait long.

"Rin." The voice whispered. It was Suguro. Of course.

Rin pretended not to hear it, but Suguro wasn't having it and bent down, shaking the young boy. Rin gave up, surrendering his act. He lifted an eyelid, looking up at Suguro who was leaning against the back of the couch, an uncertain look on his face.

"Yes?" Rin asked.

Suguro opened his mouth, closed it again before opening once more. "Do you need help with anything?" He asked, sounding nervous as he spoke.

That caught Rin off guard as he shot up into a sitting position, twisting his upper body towards suguro. "Excuse me?"

Suguro flinched. "You heard me."

"Since when did you care about me? I thought you didn't care for the likes of me." Rin barked.

Suguro tsked, stepping back from Rin, folding his arms. His eyes averted to the moon that cascaded across the floor. "I don't care for you." He said, making Rin scoff. "But i do care about Mr. Okumura and he is exhausted. So if there is anything I can do to help ease his burden then I will help." He explained, but Suguro's eyes widened when he realized just what he said. He didn't mean for the wording to come out as it did. He wanted to tell Rin that he could depend on him as well, but the way it came out, he could tell it hurt Rin.

Rin felt his chest cave in on itself as he turned his body back to the arm rest. "I don't need anything." He told him, lying back down on his back. "Now if you will excuse me I am tired."

Suguro sighed, walking back to the hallway. He stopped, turning back to him. "You used to be someone I could call an equal rival even before I knew your secret. You used to be so dependant and carried the world on your shoulder." Suguro said softly. "Now you just… let other people carry it for you." The steps continued down the hall and up the stairs.

Rin felt his heart flutter, tears welling up in his eyes as he turned violently on the couch, punching the back of the sofa. "Damn that Suguro." He trembled, thinking back on what was said. He cried for a while, until unknowingly falling asleep.

**(Trigger warning: Some thoughts or actions that may cause some discomfort due to night terrors) **

_Rin woke up, looking around. He wasn't on the couch like he was, instead he was almost floating above a field, the same field he was in when this whole accident happened. He watched as the group was in the circle, though Rin was nowhere on the field. He took in their outfits, no longer in their school uniforms, instead they were in the black robes of exorcists. He gulped, watching as they got into their respectable positions. He looked over at the cage, but it was blacked out, so he couldn't catch what demon was in there. _

"_We need to defend them from _him." _Suguro announced. _

_Rin heard the cage door opened, and recoiled in shock, seeing exactly who was in the cage. It was him, covered in flames with an uncontrollable look in his eyes. _

_Rin gasped, shooting down, but was burned the closer he got to the group. "No.." He breathed. _

_He watched as the Uncontrollable Rin charged them, bloodlust in his eyes. He swiped and a burst of fire shot towards them. Rin could only watch as Shiemi was shot back, slamming against the ground hard. _

"_NO!" Rin shouted, trying but failing to get through the floating veil he was confined to. _

_Was he really this monster? Was this what his future held for him? _

_He watched as Suguro rushed forward to stop him, but the Demon Rin only laughed maniacally and charged with him. "Rin! Snap out of it! Look at who you are hurting!" Suguro shouted. _

"_Stop! You can't argue with…" Rin's voice faltered when he realized the next words that were going to escape his own lips. "A monster." _

_The Demon Ron slashed, sending the other ex wires flying back. Rin screamed trying anything and everything to get free and save them, but no matter how hard he tried he could only watch as the people he once called friends get beat and tortured by none other than himself. _

"_You were never our friend… You were always… a demon." Suguro's words hit Rin and he felt the tears fall as Demon Rin striked down. Rin looked away not risking to see the carnage he caused. He had failed them yet again. He is Satan's Son and always will be the most hated demon._

Rin shot up, covered in a cold sweat, his shirt clung to his body as he looked around, seeing the sunlight shining in through the window. He let out a shaky breath, his body relaxing when he realized he was in the dorm and not in the field. It was the first time he remembers one of his nightmares. It felt so real Rin was almost certain he was watching his demon self taking control of his body. The thought made him shiver as he peeled the sweat drenched shirt off and threw it to the other side of the room.

He heard some commotion going on in the kitchen and some laughter being heard. He had almost forgotten the other ex-wires were here. He looked over at his chair to see it was vacant. He moved his legs until they fell over the side of the couch before wiggling his way to the edge, grabbing for his chair and sliding into it. He almost missed it if it weren't for his grasp holding him up. It took a lot out of him not scream in pain when injury in his back smacked the arm rest before it was covered by the back of the wheelchair. He sat there for a moment, waiting for the pain to subside before wheeling towards the kitchen. He stopped just shy of the door.

"Shima screamed when the demon appeared. It scared me at how high it was." Shiemi said innocently.

Suguro's booming laughter seemed to shake the floor as he pounded on the table. "Sounds like something Shima would do."

"Shiemiiii! Why did you rat me out like this?" Shima complained, slamming his head down on the table.

Koneko chuckled. "Don't blame her." He chimed in.

Izumo's eyes shot to the door, seeing the end of Rin's wheelchair. She raised an eyebrow, craning her neck to see if he was there. The others caught this and followed her gaze. Rin felt the air change and he gulped, wheeling away from the door, but didn't get far when Shura stopped him from behind. She had towel around her neck and her hair was still dripping. She just came from the shower.

Rin glanced back to see who had stopped him. "What are yew doing, sneak'n around, Rin?" She accused.

The kitchen went silent, probably trying to listen to what was going on. Rin cleared his throat. "I wasn't sneaking around. I'm trying to look for laundry." He concluded.

Shura wasn't buying it, but she didn't push. "Why don't yew take a bath. Yew'r covered in gross boy sweat." She explained.

Rin blushed. "It's not my fault! It's the-" He stopped himself, thinking his next words carefully. "It's not important. I need help taking a bath. In case you forgot I can't really walk up the stairs." He pointed out, folding his arms.

Shura rolled her eyes and grabbed the handles to his wheelchair and wheeled him into the the kitchen. Rin saw all eyes on him and it made him really uncomfortable. "Keep an eye on him." She turned and went for the stairs, but Rin stopped her.

"Where are you going?"

"Where do you think? You need help taking a bath and I don't think you want me to help ya kid." She made it up three steps when Rin stopped her once more.

"Don't wake him… He needs rest. I can take one by myself… I just need help up stairs." He said, pleading with his eyes. Shura chuckled.

"I don't suppose any of yew would mind helpin' Rin?" She asked the group. Koneko looked away from her and Shima kind of just looked anywhere but her. "I'm wakin' Yukio." She stood there for a little longer, hoping one of them would step up. She was testing them and when one of them stood, she felt a smile appear on her face.

Suguro was the one to step forward, walking over to Rin. Without any words, he bent down and wrapped his arms around Rin, picking him up bridal style. Rin went red, embarrassed that he was in this position. He tried to fight Suguro, getting out of his embrace, but Suguro only grew more annoyed.

"I meant what I said yesterday. I am helping for Mr. Okumura. So stop your fit, you moron." Rin was utterly shocked, but decided to give up, going limp in his arms. Suguro released a breath before following Shura up the stairs and into the bathroom. Suguro placed Rin on the bench before walking over to the bath and starting it. Rin watched cautiously as he slowly stripped down into his underwear, afraid to go anymore. He knew they were both men, but they weren't even friends and Rin felt vulnerable in this position.

"The water is ready. If you would like I can close my eyes." Suguro said, clearly seeing how uncomfortable Rin was in this position. Rin nodded vigorously. Suguro turned around and Rin finally stripped down. When he announced he was ready, Suguro picked him up and without looking at Rin, placed him in the bubble bath. Rin grabbed for the rag and started cleaning himself, seeing that Suguro filled it just the right amount as Yukio always did. He looked over at Suguro who was now sitting on the bench, reading a book.

"I know you did it for Yukio… but why?" Rin finally asked, leaning on the side of the bathtub.

Suguro closed the book, keeping his finger in between the pages to save his spot. "You clearly can't depend on your brother for everything. It's good to depend on others as well." He concluded, before reopening the book.

Rin lifted a brow. "So you want me to depend on… you?" Rin cautioned, making sure not to show just how shocked he was feeling upon hearing those words.

"Would that be so bad?" He asked. "We may not be friends or even companions. We may even hate each other, but having more people around to help wouldn't be so bad. It would also help Yukio get some rest."

Rin turned his back to the rub, lying down against it, his head looking at the blue tiles above him. "I guess." Rin chuckled. "I never took you for such a softie Suguro." Rin teased.

Suguro rolled his eyes and got up. "Call when your done, idiot." He said before leaving the bathroom.

Rin smiled, for the first time, feeling like things may be looking up, but the nightmare was still fresh on his brain. He knew he shouldn't let his shield down so easily, but this moment made him forget why he was even so guarded. He just felt like he used to and this gave him much more confidence. He just hopes it lasts longer than the friendship he had with them. With that fresh in his mind he got back to washing himself, a new smile on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating. I work at a cinemark and with Endgame I have been working non-stop. Its been crazy with almost all showings being sold out! But I was able to get this done. Its a bit short but I felt bad not updating.**

When Rin was all cleaned up, he was helped into new clothes and was in his chair down in the kitchen. The whole time it felt so weird to have someone other than yukio helping him out. When he was situated in the chair, he noticed Suguro was awkwardly standing next to him, shifting his weight from foot to foot. Rin found something amusing about that as his attention was brought to the stairs, hearing someone running down them. Yukio appeared at the bottom of the stairs, looking almost concerned.

Though it didn't stick for long. It was later replaced with a surprised look at seeing Rin's slick and dripping hair. "Rin… did you shower?" He asked.

Rin nodded. "Yeah. Suguro helped me." Rin mused.

Yukio looked at Suguro, a look of relief on his face. "Oh… Thanks for the help." He walked around Suguro and turned to face Rin. "Well since you are washed we should… well." He looked at Suguro with a pleading look. Suguro caught the drift and nodded, turning to leave. Once he was down the hall, Yukio folded his arms. "I know you are going to hate it, but we need to put your Catheter back in." Yukio spoke, trying his hardest to keep his voice barely above a whisper.

Rin nodded. "Where do you want me, chief?" Rin asked sarcastically, saluting.

Yukio rolled his eyes and went behind Rin, gripping the handles and turning Rin around. He wheeled him into a room and closed the sliding door where all the medical supplies were. He put the brakes down and scooped Rin into his arms before laying him down on the bench. Rin kept his eyes on the ceiling as Yukio did what he did.

"So, Suguro was the one to help you? I didn't see that one coming." Yukio said, digging into the medical bad.

Rin gripped the hem of his t-shirt closer to his chest. "He wanted to help because of how exhausted you have been." Rin explained in a low voice. Rin heard Yukio stop abruptly and chuckle. When Rin looked down he saw that his tail was wrapped protectively around Yukio's arm.

"Oh, well that makes sense, then." Yukio explained, still working on the catheter. Rin relaxed back on the bench, keeping his eyes on the ceiling. They sat in silence for the rest of the procedure. When Yukio was done, He grabbed Rin and put him back in the chair. Rin proceeded to wheel himself out of the room and back into the common room. When he entered he noticed the other ex-wires were on the couches, loveseat and the bean bag. Suguro was reading, Shiemi was playing with Nee, Izumo looked bored, Koneko and Shima were talking quietly to each other and Takara… well he was sitting in the corner staring at a book cover.

Rin gulped, afraid that his presence will make the air go tense. So instead he looked at the back door and felt some relief. He kept his head down, wheeling past them to the door. He reached for it and slid it opened, hearing all conversations stop behind him. Once it was opened Rin wheeled outside, feeling the cold instantly seep into his bones as he closed the back door behind him. He wheeled to the fence, looking out into the city. He sat there for… well he lost track but when he finally decided to go back inside, he noticed the cram school wasn't in the living room anymore, instead it was Shura.

"Where did the others go?" Rin asked, closing the door behind him.

"They left about an hour ago. Yukio told them they needed to rest easy." She explained.

"Oh." Rin sighed looking over at the kitchen. "Hey Shura, can you come with me to the store? We need a few more ingredients." He asked.

Shura thought for a moment, battling on whether it was a good idea or not, and instead surrendered. She nodded and stood up, walking over to Rin and grabbing a hold of the back of his wheelchair. She pushed him towards the kitchen, stopping to grab his sword before they left. They walked in silence, enjoying the view and silence between them. Rin took this time to take in the sky that was partly cloudy and watched as the sky was a dark blue. It was beautiful to him.

They ended up finishing their shopping earlier than Rin liked, but he was okay with it. As they were on their way back, Shura stopped for a moment, Her eyebrows furrowing. Rin looked over at her with a questioning look, wondering what made her halt so suddenly. She quickly tied the bags to the back of his wheelchair before bending down.

"Head home. Do not stop and do not come back. There is a high level demon in this area." Shura whispered, before rushing off into the opposite direction of the demon. Rin gritted his teeth, reality hitting his situation hard at this moment. He couldn't help. The demon was most likely targeting him, but he can't help the people who care for him. It made his heart ache, but he knew going home was the best option for him. It made him sick to his stomach that he has to tuck tail and run, but he knew at this point he would just be a liability in this battle.

He wheeled himself home, his face covered with his bangs the whole time, regretting his decision to leave. When he got to the dorm, he stopped at the door, looking over his shoulder to see if he could catch sight of what was happening, but whatever this feeling Shura had, was far from where Rin was. He opened the door of the dorm and wheeled inside, closing the door before stopping short of the kitchen. He sighed, the guilt nearly eating him up. He cursed under his breath, grabbing his sword that was hung over the back of his wheelchair and untied the bags before putting them on the table. He wheeled to the door and shoved it opened, only to be met with Shura, folding her arms.

"Well, where are yew goin' buddy?" She asked.

Rin gulped. "I was coming to help you." He cleared his throat, sitting up straight.

Shura chuckled, shaking her head disappointingly. "That was a test Rin and guess what? You failed miserably." She said, rubbing his hair before stepping around him and into the dormitory.

Rin scoffed, wheeling after her. "A test?! Of what?" He snapped.

She pulled the chair out and plopped down before leaning back in it, resting her feet on the table. "To see if yew could follow simple orders as stay. But yew were all gung-ho to come to my rescue." She shot him a look Rin knew too well. "Im glad yew were worried about me, Rin, but being out there in yew'r condition would only make yew a liability. Until yew can find a good tactic or strategy to use while being paralyzed i'm afraid yew'll be sidelined." She put her feet down, un-rocking the chair before standing up and appearing next to him. "Besides, yew should have known somethin' was up when yew couldn't even sense a demon's presence. Yew are quite good at pickin' up presence ya know."

Rin looked up, surprised. "Are you saying my being a demon, I can pick up if another high level demon is near me?" He asked.

SHura smiled. "That is exactly what im saying."

Rin smiled, now looking determined. "Then until I can fight, I will be the look out. On missions I will alert my team of nearby high level demons. I'm assuming since you told me this a new mission is coming our way?" Rin asked.

Shura nodded, folding her arms. "Next week you and the other ex-wires are going to Osaka. There is a demon that is meddling with some human affairs. The details will be given at the time of the trip. I expect yew to help keep yew'r team safe with this ability. It may not be as much as yew want to be involved in, but its what you get." She explained.

Rin shook his head. "If it helps than I will do it. I don't want to be the one who relies on help. I want them to rely on me." He sent Shura a smile. "I will do my best. Now who is hungry?" He asked, not waiting for an answer as he wheeled by the table, grabbed the bags before heading to the kitchen and immediately started on cooking.

Shura could feel the new hope and spark in him, but her smile faded when she thought about the mission they will be facing. It wasn't the biggest challenge, it was just the scariest. She sighed, turning to the stairs before disappearing up them.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I can only write this story on my laptop and I just barely got my laptop up and working. So more updates coming soon! I hope you liked this chapter and thank you for all the kind words and reviews! It's kind of crazy how much this book blew up! Thanks a million guys!**

Rin groaned loudly, sinking into the train chair. He was paralyzed and even his ass was sore sitting in the same spot for so long. Just as the groan escaped, the door of the train slid opened, revealing Shura and Yukio who were both holding papers in their hands. Rin gripped the arm rests and used all his upper body strength to pull himself up into a sitting position. He looked next to him on the other side of the seats to see Suguro side glancing him a few times. Rin felt a little on edge with that look, but tried to ignore it as he drew his attention to Shura and Yukio.

"Ex-wires, if I can have your attention." Yukio announced, pausing for a moment before continuing. "This is a mission, not a vacation. So be on your toes for the full trip." He held up a paper. "Now, this mission you are required to do is for a demon named Alistair. A high level demon that is meddling in the affairs of human trafficking on both demons and humans. Your job is to just exorcise the demon, not bust the trafficking sight. You were the only team that could handle it because the others are busy with other demonic activity." He walked down the aisle, handing everyone a packet. When Rin got it, he flipped through it but didn't bother to read it.

Shura was next to speak. "Four eyes is just being serious. You will have time to look around and relax, but for the most part you are there for business. We have noticed a lot of activity happening at the underpass near Cho-dori Avenue. So that is where we will start." She explained. "We will be there in another 15 minutes so just relax." She turned and plopped down in one of the seats in the front.

Rin grumbled, before looking out of the window, admiring the city below. He felt something on his shoulder tap him. He looked over to see it was Shiemi, a smile on her face. Rin sent her one back, though he could feel how awkward he must have looked.

"Hey Shiemi, did you need something?" Rin asked.

Shiemi sucked in her lips, looking as if she wanted to say something, but instead, she just plopped down next to him before turning away from him. Rin chuckled, knowing the gesture she meant was in good intent. They both sat there until the train came to a stop. Rin waited for everyone to clear off, until he scooted into his wheelchair, before exiting himself.

The sun was starting to go down as Rin used the ramp, stopping slightly away from the ex wires, which he could tell irked Suguro, but he didn't pay any mind. They gathered around as the train started up again before departing. Rin bit his lip, turning the wheelchair slightly so he was facing the backs of his companions.

"Alright, We got everyone rooms. Two to a room. Get your stuff there, change, shower whatever you need to do. We meet in the commons room a quarter to 9." Yukio demanded, handing out the hotel passkeys.

"Ugh, why are we going out so late? Can't we rest first?" Shima complained, hunching over to exaggerate his exhaustion.

Yukio sent a glare at him, before handing Rin his hotel key. "They are more active at night. Like I said, this isn't a vacation its work. Now get going." He snapped, before turning away and walking towards the exit of the train station.

Rin blew out a breath as he turned the key over to see he was in room 219 on the second floor. Shura came over to Rin, grabbing his bag before putting a hand on her hip. "Need some help?" She asked.

Rin nodded. "Thanks, Shura." And with that, they all made their way to the hotel down the street.

After a long awaited bath with the help from Yukio, Rin was changed into some civilian clothes. Yukio had went downstairs before him. When Rin exited the elevator, he noticed the rest of the cram students were also in some civilian clothes, but their faces looked less than pleased to be there. Rin quietly wheeled over to them, stopping shy of the bellhop who looked ready to pass out.

They sat there in silence, waiting for what felt like a good 30 minutes, until Shura and Yukio came waltzing in around 9:06, clearly stirring up some anger from Shima and Suguro about them being late, but nothing was exchanged. Instead, Yukio walked over to Rin, stood behind him before gripping the handles and pushing Rin.

"Follow us, it's not that long of a walk to the rendezvous point." Yukio commanded as they exited through the front doors. Rin took this time to watch the nightly locals exchange conversations or buy from markets. Some of them were staring at them, but Rin couldn't shake the feeling that they were staring at him and it made him feel a little uncomfortable.

He shivered, feeling a cold presence near them. Was this what Shura was talking about? A demon sensing another high level demon?

Rin looked around, trying to pinpoint the presence, but as fast as he felt it, it disappeared. Rin felt defeated. The first presence he felt and diagnosed, dissipated before he could act on it. Rin sunk back into his chair, folding his arms like a child who didn't get his way as they came to a stop near an entrance of the underpass. There they saw two other high ranked exorcists, standing with their arms crossed, waiting.

Yukio stopped pushing Rin when they came to the entrance, before walking around the wheelchair to shake hands with the exorcists. "Upper second class, Etsuya, middle first class Masami, I thank you for joining us on the mission." Yukio said, shaking both of their hands.

Rin didn't bother to listen to their conversation as he looked into the entrance of the underpass, getting the feeling again, this time it was stronger.

"Uh… Shura?" He said, catching their attentions.

"What is it?" Shura asked.

"Remember how you told me to tell you when I felt something?" He asked, tearing his eyes away from the entrance to see Shura nodding. "Well I feel something and the bastards presence is not that inviting."

Shura understood and walked forward, shooting a look at Yukio who was confused at what Rin was talking about exactly. "Seems he came to us." SHe pointed to the Ex-wires, a stern look on her face. "A high level demon is near. I need yew all on yew'r game. This isn't a mission like the others. This is real life on the job training. I need yew all to set aside any beef ya have with eachother and work together. One false move and yew can or yew can get your friends killed. Now follow me and stay alert." She demanded.

Despite looking both scared shitless and trying to hide it with an excited look, none of the cram students said anything as they followed her into the entrance, all of them preparing what they were taught. Rin had his sword with him, but it was strapped to the back of his chair where he couldn't reach it. Yet again without really meaning to, Rin felt useless and it showed on his features.

As they got deeper in, getting slightly irked as the cars above drive over the underpass, they came to a stop near the middle of it. It was quiet with the occasional honk or talking outside. They waited like that for a few minutes until they heard it. Shuffling of a very cheap sleeping bag being dragged across the ground.

Shura turned on her flashlight and pointed towards the sound, but Rin honestly wished she hadn't. In front of them was a few bulky men with horns and tails, carrying a few sleeping bags that were still but leaked some red liquid. Blood. Next to them was a man with shaggy curly amber red hair and bright red eyes. He had fangs in his smile, looking almost too pretty to be a demon if it weren't for the curled out gray horns that turned back on his head and the fluffy white spotted in blue tail. He was wearing a nice flamboyant green and turquoise blue suit. His eyes were watching them, almost as if he was expecting them.

"Ah, the exorcists have arrived, how exciting." Alistair exclaimed excitedly clapping his hands together. Rin noted his voice was soft and mellow, almost as if the voice was touched by velvety swiss chocolate.

"Didn't think yew would show yourself so easily, ya snake." Shura bit back with her usual snarky attitude.

He tsked her. "Now, now, exorcist. Harsh words aren't the proper way to talk to someone."

As they continued to talk, Rin noticed that Alistair's tail start to slither up into his suit, obviously preparing itself for a fight. That alarmed Rin, as Alistair seemed to notice his watchful eye and smirked.

"Its not nice to watch a man's tail, dear boy." He commented.

Rin smirked. "Maybe I wouldn't have to if it wasn't tucking itself away like a cowardly cats does." Rin mocked.

Alistair chuckled, obviously showing some interest in Rin. "A snarky one you are. I like that in a man."

Alistair crouched down, looking as if he was going to pounce, but instead, he disappeared into the shadows. Shura scrambled with the flashlight trying to make it shine brighter.

"Teach, what's going on? Where did he go?" Suguro asked.

Shura didn't answer still messing with the flashlight, but instead of shining brighter it flickered off. "Shit!" She slammed it to the ground. "Everyone get clear! Run to the entrance, now! He is using the shadows to travel and attack!" She explained.

Wasting no time, they rushed to the entrance, Rin trying his hardest to keep up, burning his arm muscles to make sure he doesn't get left behind. It didn't last long when he felt something jerk his wheelchair back, causing him to tumble forward out of his chair and slam onto the floor. He groaned, hearing someone call his name. He looked up, his eyes slowly adjusting to see the neon green suit in the darkness.

"Where do you think you're going, darling?" He asked, leaning against the back of Rin's wheelchair, rest his chin on the palm of his hand.

Rin glared at him, but he didn't have anything to say. Alistair found that amusing before throwing the wheelchair to the side, making his way to Rin. Rin felt something bubble in his stomach and it took him a minute to realize it was fear he was feeling. He tried to scramble away, but without his legs, he didn't get far as he felt the back of his collar on his black t-shirt being pulled. Without any choice, Rin burst into flames, causing Alistair to drop him, shooting back.

Alistair watched the brilliant flames dance around Rin, his smile widening. "I knew there was something special to you. That presence was very unique." Alistair walked over to Rin, bending down so he could see Rin better. "I think I found my next prey." He whispered.

A deafening shot blasted through the air, and Alistair hissed, his side erupting in pain. He glared over his shoulder to see Yukio in the distance, aiming his gun at them. Rin's flames died down as Alistair stood up, looking down to see his suit was now covered in blood from the bullet wound. He sighed.

"I guess a surrender is due. I don't need my suit ruined more than it is." He said. "Until next time, exorcists." He glanced down at Rin, before disappearing into the shadows. His goons disappearing as well.

With the adrenaline gone, Rin shuttered where he lied, thinking back at how easily he was nearly caught again. It made him both feel angry and disappointed in himself.

Yukio appeared next to him, placing a hand on Rin's shoulder, who tensed at the contact. Yukio sighed, walking over to grab Rin's chair before helping him into it. He pushed Rin to the entrance, and everyone could see Rin was as pale as a ghost but didn't show it in his features. Suguro wanted to comfort him for some reason, but something held him back from doing it as they started towards the hotel, no one saying anything the whole way back, which Rin found comforting.


	11. Chapter 11

After the encounter with Alistair, the cram students went with the other exorcists to investigate the underpass in the daytime, all but Rin, who was stuck under the covers in bed. He had been there all night, unable to sleep or do anything. He was much too upset with himself to crawl out of bed and go with them. Yukio understood why, so he didn't push Rin, but he did worry about him.

They entered the underpass to see it looked different during the day. The fence was covered in some kind of blue tarp, preventing the locals from looking in. Shura spotted the cracked flashlight on the ground and immediately walked over to it, gripping it in her hand. She looked up to see where the demons were. Shocked that there was no blood, the kyoto trio walked up to it and examined the spot.

"This is where that bastard was, right?" Suguro asked.

"It is." Yukio answered.

"Well then… where's the blood we saw last night?" Koneko asked, scratching at his arm uncomfortably.

"Isn't it obvious? They covered their tracks. We aren't dealing with some low tier demon. This is one of the big boys. They know how to do their jobs." Shura explained, putting her hands on her hips, looking around the underpass hoping to find things she missed, but it was literally picked cleaned. Shura sighed. "Well this was a waste of time. Everyone make your way back to the hotel. We will talk about our next course of action to exorcist this bastard." Shura explained, making her way out of the alley way, but Suguro couldn't shake a bad feeling he had, but kept quiet as he walked with the rest of the cram students back to the hotel.

After about nearly a full day of being bedridden, Rin groaned, knowing he needed to face the world. Throwing off the blanket, he grabbed fistfuls of his sweats and helped himself to swing his legs to the side of the bed. Once he was sitting, he moved the Catheter tube away from the arm rest, before slowly and gently, lifting himself from the bed to the chair, only hurting his back when it slammed back roughly. He groaned, looking over at the door before blowing an exhausted breath. He wheeled over to door before opening it, looking down the hall to see the Kyoto group sluggishly walking towards him, most likely going to their rooms.

Rin felt panic rise in his stomach as he tried to wheel back to the room, but realized the door behind him had closed. Rin cursed under his breath as he looked down the hall to lock eyes with Suguro who looked a little shocked at Rin's appearance. His hair was a complete mess, greasy and sticking up, the bags under his eyes were dark against his pale skin. The kyoto group stopped their advances, as Rin stared like a deer in the headlights.

Rin cleared his throat, before tearing his eyes down to his legs, before turning his wheelchair around and wheeling away from them as fast as he could. He heard his name being said but Rin really wasn't in the mood to talk. Suguro on the other hand wasn't having it.

"Rin, stop rolling away, we need to talk to you." Suguro snapped.

Rin didn't stop. He doesn't know why he felt so scared of turning to them, but he had a feeling it was because of what happened last night. He was caught in a moment of weakness and he didn't want to look at any of the cram students after what happened.

Rin felt something tug at his wheelchair, causing a strangled gasp to escape him as he turned his head around to see who had stopped him. Suguro. Of course, though when Rin had turned to meet eyes with them, Suguro looked concerned. His eyes showed real fear in them and that made them flinch.

"What is it?" Rin demanded, flipping from his current state to one of pure anger. He looked ready to hit Suguro, not realizing how angry he looked.

Suguro lifted his hands up as if to show he wasn't a threat. "Calm down man, I just came to tell you that Yukio wanted us to to explain what we discovered."

Rin's anger slowly vanished as his tense shoulders slumped, realizing he wasn't in any danger. "S-sorry." He mumbled. "What was found?" He asked.

Suguro dropped his hands, shooting a skeptical look at him before continuing. "We went down there, but it was completely cleaned. That bastard Alistair mopped up any evidence from last night. So that sucked, but Shura told us something a little unsettling." Surguro explained, sending a look of caution at his next words.

"What's that?"

"She said that when Alistair finds someone that intrigues him, he won't stop looking for that person until he obtains it. Call it a possessive side of what makes Alistair so dangerous." Koneko said, though he looked away as fast as he said it.

Rin was shocked that Koneko was the one to say something, but it faded just as fast when he realized what the words he had spoken meant. His mind flashed back to the words Alistair had said to him. _I think I found my next prey. _Rin shivered at the mellow voice reverberating in his skull.

"Exorcist Etsuya and Masami suggested using you as bait to get him out of hiding, Shura and Yukio weren't too keen on the idea." Shima explained.

Rin gulped, turning his chair around to face them. "Alistair is a human trafficker and a high level demon. Did they forget that?" Rin asked. "He won't fall for a trick that predictable."

Suguro chuckled. "Exactly what I told them." He said.

Rin smiled, the first time in a while he felt like he belonged again, and that sliver of hope he held onto grew a little bit stronger. "Not to mention I am… well what I am and if he is a demon he will most likely try to get me to Gehenna. I don't really want a gate opening up anytime soon." Rin explained.

He looked up to see Koneko looked severely uncomfortable and knew mentioning his lineage was a big mistake considering how they took hearing it again to look like they just saw a murder happen right in front of them. Rin bit at the inside of his cheek as he thought about something else to say in this uncomfortable silence.

"We should… get everyone together and talk about it." He turned his wheelchair back around before wheeling back towards the elevator. "I'll be waiting downstairs." Rin explained, before disappearing into the elevator.

They all gathered around Rin who had been waiting for a good 20 minutes for them to all show up. Rin cleared his throat, looking over at Yukio who looked concerned of Rin's well being. Rin ignored it.

"I wanted to talk to everyone to ask how exactly we are going to get this guy and exorcise him." Rin said.

Etsuya cleared his throat. "If I may suggest a course of action that could potentially be the easiest one." Hearing no objection, he stood up, running a hand through his dark brown hair. "If you are a willing participant, we could use you as bait. You have the desirable presence and scent that will draw him out. If what Shura said about you sensing other high level demons, you could send a warning when he is near and we can ambush him." Etsuya finished.

Rin took in the plan, actually hearing it in action, made it sound like such an easy plan that nothing felt wrong about it other than it was predictable. Of course Yukio had a say of why it wasn't a perfectly easy plan.

Yukio stood up. "That is not a plan, Etsuya, it's a mistake. Alistair is one of the biggest demons next to the Kings. He will see through this and either not show up or take Rin out of the equation. He could open a gate to Gehenna and not only will we be fighting him, we would be fighting other demons that pop out of it. It's too great a risk. The best thing we can do is hunt him down and do a surprise attack." Yukio finished.

The room was silent for a moment until Masami stood up. "A surprise attack will be the most obvious one. Bait is as well, but at least with that we will be ready. Plus, shouldn't it be up to the Son of Satan?"

Everyone's eyes turned to Rin. Rin gulped looking around at them, his eyes locking with Izumo's who nodded at the plan. He thought back at the conversation with Yukio in the hospital and then the one with Shura. The only thing he's been wanting to do is contribute to the team. This was his chance.

"I will do it. If it means I can help, I will do it." Rin said with confidence. Etsuya and Masami smiled proudly.

"But Rin-"

"Yukio please, let me do this one thing." Rin begged, sending a pleading gaze to him.

Yukio hesitated a minute, but nodded. "Okay fine." He turned his attention to Etsuya and Masami. "What plan do you propose?" He asked.

Etsuya and Masami pulled out a small notebook and pen, writing something down. Once they were done, they cleared their throats. Etsuya spoke. "We go near the underpass, but not in it, that would be too obvious. Rin will wheel down the street alone, looking lost or shaken or whatever victim he wishes to play. We will be waiting at the mart down the street, close enough to be of help, but far enough to not be suspicious. Once Rin enters a semi-dark part of the street, Alistair will be there since he runs with the shadows. Masami and I will be the ones to trap him with a seal, you and your team must find his fatal verse, but even that may not do the trick. The only way to really exorcise someone this far gone is to kill him. Thats where Rin will be most vital." He paused watching all of the ex-wires faces slowly turn to shock. "You are the most powerful one here. You may not be at your best, but you certainly still hold power. You will need to deliver the final blow. His human he is possessing has been dead for centuries. It was the perfect vessel that could hold his power. If we can do this right, you will all most likely upgrade your rank." He explained.

Everyone seemed to be pleased with the plan, all but Rin. It didn't sit well with him. He didn't mind being told he could finally do something that would contribute, but it was the fact that he had to kill another person. It didn't matter that the man had been dead or not, it was still someone's body once and it made him feel uneasy at how fast everyone accepted the plan. He didn't bother to talk anymore, instead he just sat there with an unreadable look on his face.

"Is the plan clear?" Everyone but Rin, Yukio and Shura nodded. It went unnoticed. "Good, we will begin at 9 tonight." Masami explained before breaking the group meeting up. Rin gulped not really ready, but knew he needed to be. Quietly he made his way back to the room with Yukio. Both of them unsatisfied with the plan.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Holy Crow guys! Thanks for all of the reveiws, follows and favorites! it truly means a lot! I hope you are liking the story so far! Let me know!**

Suguro felt uncomfortable with the plan, but hearing it could raise his rank, he didn't mind it all too much. He could tell it didn't sit well with Rin and Mr. Okumura. Suguro didn't blame them, the whole plan surrounded around Rin doing his part correctly. Suguro sighed, looking over to see Rin being pushed by Yukio down the hallway, both of them in civilian clothes. Rin was in a dark grey beanie, a blue hoodie with a tan jean jacket over it. He had black jeans and black converse on. Yukio was in a hoodie, blue pants and his exorcist shoes. Rin looked a little uneasy as he got closer to the group awaiting for the plan. Suguro stood up from the couch with the others as Rin and Yukio came to a stop near them.

"Alright, now that everyone is here, we need to get into the plan." Etsuya said, walking into the room. "Everyone is to go to the mart down the street, the one we discussed. After that, around 9:30-10 you will be okay too come down the street, make sure to sell it."

Rin gulped, nodding. "I will. I've got this." He reassures them, shifting in his seat. Masami stepped forward, pointing to the other ex-wires who were still standing with semi-worried looks on their faces.

"Get moving, Ex-wires." He demanded.

They bowed before all of them started to head out, the only ones missing from the group was Shura, Shiemi and Takara who were cut out of the group. Nobody knows why, they just were. Hopefully answers will come to them when they are done with this mission.

Once Etsuya, Masami and Yukio finally left, Rin nearly deflated. He stared up at the ceiling, watching the strings on the air vent wiggle in the air. He knew this was for the better, and actually being involved in something like this made him incredibly thankful and happy. He just couldn't shake a feeling he felt boiling in his stomach that made him uneasy. He looked down at his phone to see what time it was. Only 5 minutes had passed. He groaned, wheeling over to the t.v on the wall, and sat comfortably, watching the news channel.

There was nothing new to talk about on the news, so he got bored pretty easily before turning towards the magazines on the coffee tables. That caught his attention as he picked up a cookbook and flipped through it, sucking in some of the tips that were explained. Not realizing it had been longer than he anticipated, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He put the book down and flipped his phone opened and noticed it was Yukio who texted him, asking if he'd left yet.

Rin cursed, putting up his brakes before wheeling out of the front door of the hotel. Instantly he was hit with some cold air as he saw the nearly deserted road. He gulped before continuing to wheel down Cho-dori ave. to the meeting rendezvous. He couldn't feel anything around him as he continued down the street, taking in the dark street. It was lit with some markets, apartment lights, and street lights, making him feel a little bit better the further down the street he went. He gripped his tire even tighter when he felt the familiar presence from last night. Rin wanted to chuckle aloud, not believing he fell for the most obvious bait, but Rin still continued, pretending to be oblivious of his presence. He grabbed his phone, still wheeling and sent a text to Yukio.

Just as he hit sent, he looked up from his phone to see Alistair leaning against a street post, looking at his nails. Rin tensed, coming to a stop a few feet from him. "Didn't think you would come out alone." Alistair spoke, his bright red eyes side glancing him, sending a shiver down Rin's spin.

"Didn't know I had to be accompanied. Obsessed with me are we?" Rin smirked, folding his arms.

Alistair chuckled, clearly amused at Rin's accusation. He peeled himself off of the post, walking carefully in front of Rin. "Obsessed is a very ugly word. I prefer bewitched, maybe even captivated. Now those words are such a beauty to come off the tongue." He explained, running a hand through his hair.

Rin scoffed. "Either way it's creepy. Why are you so "captivated" by me? Are you planning to take me back to Gehenna?" Rin asked, feeling his phone buzz, but didn't dare reach for it in order to not set Alistair off.

Alistair did the thing Rin least expected. He laughed. A guttroll laugh that sounded so haunting it made Rin uncomfortable. Alistair slapped his knees, before straightening up, wiping a tear away from his eye. He cleared his throat, a satisfied smile on his face. "Take you back to Gehenna? Now why would I do that?"

Rin was taken aback by this. "Uh… it's what every demon that's been after me has been determined to do." Rin explained skeptically.

Alistair put a hand on his hip, his bright red and black suit wrinkling at the stance. His eyes looked amused but Rin noticed a darkness to them that made him wish the others would hurry. "I don't care for the meddling affairs of Gehenna or what is the deal with that." His smile grew. "I only care about Value."

"Value?"

Alistair took a step, almost closing the gap between both of them. He bent down so he was inches away from Rin's face. Rin stayed put, not backing down from him as he sent a glare.

"You are aware of what I am, correct?" He whispered, his voice so soft it was like melted butter. Rin chewed the inside of his cheek nervously. "I'm a human trafficker. I make money off of stolen goods." He sent a dark smirk at Rin, his smile now showing the sharpened fangs. "The half son of satan with the flames, imagine the price tag you would deliver. Not to mention being handsome helps bring the price to a triple. You may just be my biggest prize yet."

Rin's face dropped and Alistair could see it, but before he could make a move, Alistair's demeanor changed, his eyes glancing behind him and Rin followed. The group was finally heading towards them. Alistair sighed, standing straight. He brought a hand up and carressed Rin's chin, who finally snapped out of it and swatted his hand away, reaching for his sword. Alistair noticed and chuckled.

"Such a prize. I can't wait to have you in my gallery, Rin Okumura." He whispered before disappearing into the shadows just as the seal was dropped to the ground.

"Dammit!" Etsuya snapped. "We were just a second too late."

The Kyoto group shared a glance at Rin who looked visibly shaken at whatever had happened. Yukio must've seen it as well because he placed a hand on Rin, who immediately shook it off. "Don't." He fumed.

"WHat happened?" Yukio asked.

Rin felt embarrassment and anger sizzle in his stomach as he sent a glare towards Yukio. "No you listened. WHat happened? I sent that text 15 minutes ago! I thought you were at the mart down the street?!" Rin barked.

"We were, we just got the text late. If you would've answered him back We would've been here earlier!" Suguro growled. He couldn't tell if he was angry at Rin or if he was angry that they got there late. Either way he could tell Rin was taken aback by his outburst.

"I couldn't answer it! He was right in front of me! It certainly would have sent him running!" Rin shot back.

"It's called being sneaky! Type in your pocket!"

"I'm not as skilled as you are, Suguro. In case you hadn't noticed he is one of the highest demons along side amaimon we have dealt with! He would have seen through it immediately!" Rin retorted.

"Well at least with amaimon you put up more of a fight! Your paralyzed not weak!" Suguro was now yelling, catching some of the locals curious eyes.

"Exactly what you said. I'm paralyzed." Rin spat out. "How can I put up the same fight being like this?"

"You try." Suguro demanded.

Rin chuckled. "You don't think I am? Nothing seems to go my way."

Suguro shook his head before looking Rin dead in the eyes. "Maybe you should just go back home. You clearly can't do anything." Suguro bit out bitterly.

Rin felt his face contort into pain at the words that were said. They were finally making progress, only to have it halted by a measly fight. All of this has been because he is the son of satan. Being paralyzed, being hated by his friends, being a burden on anyone near him and now he was being targeted by a human trafficker all because he was a rare one? All of it hit him right there, and Rin could tell his whole body was shaking with the different emotions.

"You know what? Maybe I will." Rin whispered, sending them a glare. "It was foolish of me to think I could continue being an exorcist in my state." He turned his chair around, ignoring Yukio's attempt to stop him. "I'm heading back to the hotel. I'm no longer a factor in this mission. When we get home, I'm resigning from the academy." He whispered before wheeling towards the hotel. Yukio was about to chase after him but was stopped by Masami.

"Leave him, he needs to cool down a bit." He explained. All of them watched in shocked awe as Rin slowly disappeared down the road to the hotel.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you guys for the comments! Also if you didn't know this is where I am heading with the book. Its only going to get more interesting from here. Will they set aside their differences and work together or leave Rin? Decisions, Decisions.**

A few days passed and Rin hadn't been seen at all. The other cram students have been out all the nights trying to find Alistair with no luck. They were starting to get frustrated after the 3rd night of not running into anything. Suguro on the other hand was just angry. He thought telling Rin off would make him feel better, but it made him feel worse. Yukio had said he looked so bad but he wouldn't come out of the room and it was making Suguro angry. He didn't mean what he said, it was the heat of the moment and it wasn't meant to be poured out of his mouth. He regretted it.

Suguro sighed, leaning into the couch. "Ah! I'm so exhausted!" Shima complained, sinking onto the floor next to Suguro. Koneko chuckled.

"Calm down Shima." Koneko mused.

They continued to complain, but Suguro wasn't paying attention at all. His brain too fogged to think at the moment. Suguro sighed, sitting up to lean against the palms of his hands.

"Suguro, you good?" Shima asked.

Suguro groaned. "I just keep thinking about what happened with Okumura." He said, noticing he called him by his last name once again. It felt appropriate at this time.

Shima whistled. "Yeah that was pretty brutal. Not only did you belittle him, you said some pretty harsh things there, Bon."

Suguro rubbed at his face before running a hand through his hair. "I didn't mean for it to come out so harshly. I wanted to motivate him." He explained.

Shima chuckled. "You did a piss poor job at it."

"Why did you want to motivate him?" Koneko asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Suguro let out a frustrated grunt. "I don't hate the guy, I'm just annoyed that he is being such a… pain in my ass with this not believing in himself lately. He has so much self pity ever since he became paralyzed. Even before I knew about his lineage he was the only one I could really go up against as a challenge. Now he just… sits there waiting for some miracle to fall into his lap and it's crippling him more than he realizes. He can't seem to accept that he is crippled and therefore thinks he isn't worth anything." Suguro finished, letting out a defeated sigh.

Koneko and Shima looked so inspired by his speech it made Suguro flush red. Shima pretended to wipe a tear away. "That was beautiful, Bon." He teased.

Suguro scoffed, shoving his face away from him. "Shuddup."

Shima chuckled. "No but in all seriousness that really was deep. Have you ever thought about sitting Rin down and talking to him? He may benefit from it." Shima announced, lying back on the floor.

Suguro thought about it and knew that's what he needed to do. He cleared his throat and stood up. "That's exactly what I am going to do. Feel free to come if ya want."

Shima perked up, before scrambling to his feet. Koneko on the other hand was hesitant, but knew he wouldn't hear the end of it from Shima so he decided to stand up with them. They made their way to Rin's room.

Rin had yet to get out of bed. He felt miserable and hadn't eaten at all since that night of the fight. He barely gets sleep and all he does is sit in the bed, staring out of the back sliding door. Rin was still in the same clothes from that night. The jean pants and hoodie, his hair sitting like a pile of grease on his head, but he didn't care. He was so depressed he literally felt like an empty shell.

There was knocking at the door, making Rin stir in his bed. He slowly lifted his head to look at the dark blue door. There was another knock before someone spoke. "Okumura I know you are in there, I want to talk." Rin felt his heart jump into his throat as he slowly sat up, still cautious about the door.

Rin cleared his throat. "Go away. Haven't you said enough?" Rin answered back, sounding gastly to his own ears.

He heard a discouraged sigh on the other side of the door. "I wanted to talk to you about the other night."

Rin tried to swallow the lump in his throat, but it didn't want to listen. He threw the covers off, reaching over to his night stand, turning on the lamp before helping his legs to swing off the side of the bed. He reached for his wheelchair, positioning it just right. Once it was, Rin carefully lowered himself into the chair.

"Rin?" Shima responded this time. Rin sighed, positioning himself in the chair before he was ready.

"I'm coming." He said. He wheeled himself to the end of the bed, before stopping. His whole body shivered, knowing this sensation. It was the cold presence of him. Alistair and Rin was vulnerable. He couldn't pinpoint exactly where it was, but Rin knew it was close.

He hurried to the door, but just as he reached out to grab the handle, he was jerked back harshly, nearly making him tip over. Rin grunted when he slammed against the bed. He looked around, noticing no one was there. His breathing was picking up before he noticed it was the same thing he first felt when he was in this same position.

"We won't hurt you Rin. We just want to talk." Suguro explained, his voice much more pleading.

Rin opened his mouth to say something when he felt a harsh grip closing his mouth. Rin mumbled, reacting by throwing his hands up to the assailants grip. He looked behind to see who it was. His blood ran cold.

It was Alistair, staring at him with those cold red eyes, the snide smirk present on his face. "Time to join the gallery. Like I said, I was captivated by you and there for I have come to collect." He whispered into Rin's ear.

Fear and adrenaline kicked in and Rin acted. Noticing how close Alistair's face was, he used his head and threw it back, knocking him in the nose. Rin was released as Alistair flew back. Rin used that moment to go towards the door but once inches away his chair was caught once again. This time he was slammed into the wall before Alistair grabbed a fistful of Rin's hoodie, before he was thrown to the floor, the loud thud alerting Suguro and the others outside.

"Rin? You okay? Did you fall?" Shima asked. "Koneko, go get Yukio, he is in Shura's room down the hall!"

Rin coughed, his back injury flaring up as he looked up to see blood flooding down Alistair's face. Rin started to crawl, grabbing the cord of another lamp, yanking it to the ground, watching as it dropped to the floor. With all his strength he picked it up and threw it. Alistair dodged it, his grin growing. The lamp shattered against the bed frame before scattering on the bed. Alistair bent down and grabbed a fistfull of Rin's hoodie, pulling him close to his face. Rin only glared.

"You will regret that. Perhaps Human trafficking is too kind, shall we try the darker side for you?" He asked. "I'm sure with your looks you'll be offered at a great price in that area."

Rin was confused, and it showed on his face considering Alistair chuckled. "Poor boy, you really are dull. What is the darker form of human trafficking? It usually involves sleazy men." He chuckled.

Finally Rin got it and knew what he meant. His whole face paled, but Rin didn't get time to process it as a blow to the stomach made dark spots blur his vision. He slumped against the hold of his hoodie, the last thing he saw before things went black was the red eyes laughing at him.

Alistair threw the unconscious Rin over his shoulder. The door opened, revealing Shura, Yukio and the Kyoto tribe all staring at the scene in front of them. Alistair smiled, watching their eyes go to Rin who was strung over him like a sack of potatoes. "Caught am I? Don't mind me, I'm just here to collect." He beamed.

Yukio reached for his gun and aimed it at Alistair who merely chuckled at it. "Drop him or you'll regret it." Yukio threatened.

Alistair sighed. "You ruined my other suit. I would be sad if this one gets ruined by your pretty friends blood." He addressed.

"What do you want with Rin, yew bastard?" Shura asked.

Alistair 'hmmed', before sending a chilling smile their way. "He is the Son of Satan. It's not everyday you see a rare one like that. I saw an opportunity to make money and I took it."

"So what, your going to sell him to someone as a slave labor?" Suguro asked, anger boiling in his stomach.

Alistair scoffed. "Of course not." He paused, the shadows around his feet slowly morphing around him. "He is too rare for that. I would get more money out of selling his body."

Yukio felt like vomiting, hearing that coming out of his mouth.

"Yew plan to sell him at a-" Shura was cut off.

"You needn't speak it. It's quite a vile thing to say." He paused squinting his eyes playfully. "If you don't want him to be sold like a broodmare, you can save him. The auction will take place three weeks from now. If you are determined to get him back, I will be waiting. I do enjoy a good game." He said, before he disappeared into the they disappeared, Yukio slowly lowered his gun before turning around to punch the wall. Koneko jumped at the rage coming off of him.

No one said anything for a few beats, until Shura decided to speak. "Calm down, Yukio. We will get him back, we just need to work together. Everyone downstairs now." She explained. Yukio sighed, knowing she was right. They had three weeks. That was all they needed to get him back.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for all the new follows and favorites it really is making me so happy to write this ^-^ I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Rin slowly woke up, his stomach the first thing he noticed that made him grunt. The next thing was the fact he was on a very comfy bed; comfier than the one at the hotel. His eyes fluttered opened, looking around to see he was in a cell with bright purple curtains draped over him. His eyes dropped to see he was in fluffy white pants and a buttoned up white kimono top with gold pattern. _Don't I look like a prancy dumbass_. Rin thought. He hissed when his forearm burned when it rubbed against the itchy embroidery. He lifted his arm to see there was a tattoo of two snakes wrapping around a staff that looked like a pitchfork. It had the words **Property of A&N **In bold cursive letters. That's when Rin noticed it. He was handcuffed in chains that connected to the collar on his neck. The neck collar chain was connected to the cage, but he found it odd noting that there was a lot of chain for him to move around with.

He looked down at his feet, seeing that the top of his feet had gold jewelry on his ankle with a chain that connected with his middle toe so that it draped down like a rain of gold chains. Rin rolled his eyes at how tacky it looked. He groaned, rubbing uncomfortably at his stomach, his mind went back at what had happened. He was kidnapped by Alistair. That much he remembered, but he didn't understand how long it had been. Rin heard shuffling behind him, making him jump as he turned his upper body to see a pretty big sliver through the purple curtain that hung down his cage. He gulped, peaking through the sliver to see another cage with a navy blue curtain, its side of the cage completely exposed. It housed someone with black as night hair and pale skin.

Rin saw that they also had chains around them, but that was all Rin could see. "Pst! Hey." Rin whispered, trying to catch their attention. It worked.

The person slowly positioned themselves, before lifting their head, looking over him. Rin saw that it was a guy with long, shoulder length curly hair and bright purple eyes. His face was covered in a patchy beard, and a scar going from his nose, down his cheek and ending down his neck to his collarbone.

"What?" The man asked, his voice deep and raspy.

Rin cleared his throat, before speaking. "Do you know where we are?" He asked.

The boy looked around, but much like Rin, he couldn't say as well. "You've got me kid. I only got here yesterday." He explained.

Rin took offense to that. "Kid? Who are you calling a kid?!" He snapped.

The man chuckled, sitting up, crossing his legs. "I'm calling you one. Aren't you like.. 14?" The man asked, running a hand through his hair.

Rin blew a raspberry at him. "I just turned 17." Rin grumbled, helping his feet along so that he was in a much better position.

The man looked at him with surprised eyes. "Wow, never would have guessed." He teased.

Rin glared, folding his arms. "Oh, and how old are you?"

The man smirked, leaning against the cage. "I'm 24." He informed.

They were silent for a moment, before Rin decided to speak. "I'm Rin Okumura by the way."

The man nodded. "Takai Rikyu. It's nice to meet you Okumura." He said. "I would shake your hand if it weren't for the predicament we find ourselves in."

Rin chuckled. "So why did they take you?"

"I'm a cute demon according to the bastard Alistair. What about you?" Rikyu asked.

Rin seemed to clam up, wrapping his arm around himself. "He liked the way I looked and he also likes that i am-" Rin caught himself, looking over to see Rikyu lift a brow in curiosity. Rin took a deep breath, knowing his secret really wasn't worth keeping… well secret anymore. "- the Son of Satan."

Rin looked up to see Rikyu had a blank face, staring at him with no emotion. Rin honestly didn't know how he felt at the moment. It brought him back to how the cram students looked at him and that made his heart tug a little, as he slowly looked away from him.

"That's… not what I expected from you. Though I should have, considering the presence you give off." Rikyu said.

Rin shot a look at him. "Presence?"

"You give off a hot presence. I noticed it when they dropped your cage off this morning. I knew you were a high leveled demon, I just didn't know how high." He explained.

Rin just nodded his head before turning his back to the man, leaning against the bars of the cage. "Yeah well it seemed to have gotten me in a lot lately." Rin whispered.

He heard Rikyu scoff. "Yeah I can see how that would be troubling." He says sarcastically, also shifting in the cage. "If ya don't mind sharin' i'd love to hear your story. It's quite boring in these cages."

Rin looked over his shoulders to look at the man, who was now lying on his back with his hands behind his head. His feet were crossed, and his eyes kept looking at the navy curtain that billowed softly to the breeze in the room. Rin sighed, turning his attention to his limp legs.

"What story would you like to hear? I have plenty." Rin snickered pathetically.

He heard shifting in the cage behind him, but he didn't bother looking at him. "Why don't you start with why your legs don't work. Demons, no matter the injury should be able to heal."

Rin gulped. "Apparently not mine. I don't know if it's taking its time or if it just doesn't want to heal." Rin explained. They were silent for a minute before Rin sighed. "I got paralyzed trying to save some Ex-wires from a demon that tried to kill them because of me."

He looked back to see Rikyu looking shocked. "You saved Ex-wires? Aren't they exorcists in training."

Rin found some amusement from that statement, considering they have been stuck in ex-wire for quite some time. "They are, yes."

"Don't tell me, were you also one of those ex-wires?" Rikyu asked, shifting his weight onto one side so that he was peeking through Rin's sliver of curtain.

"I was. Though I don't know why I even tried." Rin's voice slowly faltered to a whisper near the end of that sentence. "They weren't at all kind to me. Even before they found out the secret." He explained.

Rikyu cleared his throat, before turning around and looking up at his own cage ceiling. "No one is perfect. If you keep beating yourself up over something that trivial it will tear you apart. Trust me."

Rin chuckled. "I guess." They went silent, the only thing that was heard between them was the air conditioner and the slight movement of chains. Rin dropped his hand onto his thigh, but yelped in surprise when he felt a small sensation, like a vibrating tough to his skin. Almost as if it had been asleep and was slowly waking up. Rin slowly pinched his thigh again, feeling the same sensation, this time it was only a dull sensation. This little bit of hope, even if it was minimal made all the worry wash away. He couldn't help that for the first time in a while, a genuine real smile stretched on his face.

Back at the hotel, everyone was in a sulking mood, still troubled over what happened last night. Not only did Rin get taken right in front of them, but he was now going to be sold like a whore. That thought did little to comfort anyone in the room. Especially Suguro who was beating himself up over everything. Not only did Rin get captured still thinking they hated him, but he was taken in such a way that made him angry. Though Suguro did notice that Alistair was bleeding which meant Rin put up a fight before being captured, and Suguro was really happy about that little known fact.

"What are we going to do?" Shiemi asked, twiddling her thumbs as she sat uncomfortably on the bed.

Yukio sighed. "We are going to get him back. According to Alistair's tip he will be sold in three weeks. If we work together to pinpoint where Rin is we can get him back." Yukio said, running a hand through his disheveled hair as he paced the room.

"Well the only places I can think of that would be able to host something like this is the night club 15 minutes from here or the big abandoned building that says caution on it but still manages to have bouncers outside and is still occupied. Those are the places we have been scoping out." Masami explained, looking over at Shura who confirmed it.

"What are we waiting for then. Let's go look." Yukio snapped, stopping his pacing to look Masami dead in the eye.

"We will, but we can't go in without a plan. First we will split into two groups and watch both of them for a few days, get the pattern down, then whichever one fits our current problem we will all come up with a plan and save all the people who have been captured and exorcise all the demons." Etsuya reached into his pocket and fished for his notebook, writing somethings down before looking at them all. "Get some rest. We start tomorrow." With that Etsuya and Masami left the room together.

The others though sat there boiling in their own mixed stew of anger, self pity and depression. One thing on their minds. Will they find Rin in time before something irreversible happens? They could only hope.


	15. Chapter 15

The two teams that were to scope out the places were decided early in the morning. The Kyoto team with Yukio and Shiemi were to take the abandoned place while Masami, Etsuya, Izumo, Takara and Shura were to take the night club. Their only mission was to watch and observe, no engaging no matter what. They would get swarmed and then captured themselves if they interfered. That was what they promised as they went out and split up.

It was late at night when they left the hotel. Yukio's team ended up finding a good building with the perfect roof to camp out on, perfect to see what was going on from afar. Shura's group found a good street corner that was both hidden yet in perfect view to see any suspicious activity. At first, nothing happened, but as the night progressed, Shura's group noticed the night club's music getting louder as people stumbled in and out drunk. It looked like a normal night club and Shura's group was growing bored watching others have fun.

Yukio's team on the other hand was having the opposite effect. They were watching as shady people in suits were filtering in secretly through a back entrance, some of them carrying gurneys with hidden boxes on them. They were certain they caught the place that they needed, but before they could call the others, they needed more proof. A few hours passed with the same things happening, though it got increasingly worse the more the night stretched. Around 1:30, they spotted who they wanted to see.

Alistair stepped out of a limo in a lime green suit, his usually crazy hair slicked back with gel. He fixed his suit, looking around before his head stopped upon a beefier man in a grey suit, his curly hair slicked back and his muscles defined against the tight suit. He didn't have a demon vibe to him which the group found a little unsettling.

They exchanged a few words, Yukio wishing they were closer to the ground so that he could hear the conversation. They didn't have to guess what was being said when Alistair pointed back at his limo with a content smile on his face. They watched as the limo driver opened the other door and bent down, grabbed something and pulled. They watched as the man yanked on a chain before the driver bent back in and tousled with something before he reappeared with someone in his arms. To their surprise it was Rin.

He was in a white kimono, chains on his neck, legs and hands as well as his hair in a pointy tail behind him, though his hair looked like it was going to fall out since it wasn't long enough to sustain a pointy tail for long.

"Is that… Rin? What are they doing with him?" Shiemi asked.

They watched as the man brought Rin to Alistair, stopping shy of the both of them. Alistair seemed pleased and they could tell Rin looked angry but according to his position, they could only assume he wasn't able to say anything. Alistair walked over to him and pointed at Rin, his mouth moving but they couldn't hear.

The beefier man walked closer to Rin, looking intrigued, nodding at Alistair. That made Alistair jump with happiness, snapping his fingers. The driver turned back around and helped Rin back in the car before closing the door. Alistair bowed at the man before turning on his heel and getting in the car, closing the door. After a moment, the limo drove out of the parking lot before turning onto the main street.

"Well that was.. Interesting." Shima spoke, awkwardly scratching the back of his head. "What do you think that whole exchange was about?"

"It was pretty obvious. He was letting them check out the merchandise." Yukio said through gritted teeth. He was so disgusted and angry he couldn't think at the moment. No one moved from their posts as they watched more people like Alistair presenting other ones that seemed to have the same features as Rin. Once the whole thing was done, it was nearly six in the morning and the last of the person had left, leaving the place completely abandoned.

Yukio sighed. "Alright, now that we have confirmation, We need to head back and talk to the group." Yukio explained, standing up to stretch. He looked over at the building, taking it in once more before heading to the rooftop door. The others shared a look before following as well. They had a lot to talk about, and now that they feasted their eyes on Rin, they felt the fire of determination light in their hearts.

Back with Alistair, Rin was carried back to his cage, practically thrown back in and hooked back to the cage. Rin growled, but the man only laughed. "Son of Satan my ass, such a weak little thing." He mocked before walking away from the cage. Rin groaned, pulling himself together as he struggled into a sitting position. He spotted Rikyu leaning on the corner of his cage, a smirk present on his face as he watched Rin struggle.

"Don't you have something else to gawk at?" Rin mumbled.

Rikyu shrugged. "Since we are the only ones close to each other in a cage with nothing but white and green walls to stare at all day I would say no. You are my only source of entertainment and if that entertainment is you struggling to sit up then so be it." Rikyu chuckled.

Rin stuck his tongue out at him before he finally situated himself comfortably on the cage bars. He collapsed against them, releasing a sigh of breath. "Glad someone is enjoying this." He explained.

Rikyu started fingering the gold chain on his hair, before looking side eyed at Rin. "So where did they take you?"

Rin sighed, looking up at the crystal chandelier on the ceiling a few feet away from his cage. "He took me to the rendezvous point. It was basically a "check out what I caught" meet." He explained. Rin knitted his eyebrows, deciding to bring up his concern from earlier. "I did feel my younger brother nearby the place. Was this what you meant when you said I could feel presence?"

Rikyu snorted, sending Rin his infamous side smile. "No, I think that was just your freaky twin super powers. That ability only works on Demons. Unless you forgot to mention that your brother is a demon then yes it was what I was talking about."

"Yukio is not a demon. So it must be the twin powers." They both started laughing, but it didn't last long when the door opened to reveal Alistair. He was in a hot pink suit this time, his hair back to its crazy self.

"Glad to see my favorite merchandise is getting along." He walked in, stepping in front of Rikyu's cage, leaning in the bars. "Its always nice to have buddies."

"What do you want now, Alistair?" Rikyu snapped.

Alistair clicked his tongue, looking mildly offended. "Now, now pet. Don't speak to me in that tone of voice." Alistair stepped away from the cage, walking over to Rin. Alistair was gliding his fingers along the bars making it even more intimidating as he came to a stop next to Rin. "I already have buyers lined up for you. I think the auction will take place earlier. Don't want to keep them waiting." He whispers, his eyes glowing at the last sentence that it actually made Rin shiver. He felt powerless in this position and the thought of being sold to some privileged dipshit as a play toy made him want to gag.

"Won't you want to make them wait? You may get higher offers from people who don't want to wait." Rikyu shot in, grabbing Alistair's attention.

Alistair glanced over at him with a wicked grin, his fangs growing slightly. "I didn't even think about that. You seem to know how these people work, don't you, Takai." Alistair stepped away from Rin's cage, before turning towards Rikyu once again. "It's almost like you've done this before. Don't worry though, we will find you a new master." His voice leaked with Venom as he walked away from both of their cages. He stopped at the door. "A week. I'm changing it to a week instead of two. Pray your friends find you, but this place is soundproof. Your prayers will only fall on deaf ears." Alistair laughed as he left the room. Once the door closed, the only thing in the room was the laughter bouncing off the walls before eerie silence.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter. I wanted to get something out there. Its been such a busy couple of months for me ;-; But I promise a new update will be coming tomorrow as well ^-^**

Rin couldn't get what Alistair had said out of his mind. The thought of Rikyu being through this already made him shiver. Rin looked over at Rikyu who was sulking in the corner of his cage, glaring at the door with so much hatred it gave Rin goosebumps. Something he hadn't felt since he found out he was satan's son.

Without mentioning anything, he heard Rikyu sigh, before he fixed his posture. "I know you are curious about what he said." He says, side eyeing Rin.

Rin shrugged. "Did you get caught once before?" Rin asked.

Rikyu nodded, turning his full attention to Rin. "Before getting caught, I used to have hopes and dreams. I was born a demon, much like you, but I was born with a curse. The curse of attracting danger. Anywhere I seemed to go had danger. Go figure everyone called it the Demons curse." Rikyu paused, and in that brief moment Rin was relieved to find someone who understood him when he grew up an outcast at school. Rikyu continued. "Because I was a loner, I was a prime target for humans and demons alike. One day when I was walking home, I felt darkness envelops me and before I knew it, I was locked in a cage. Alistair was the first face I saw before I was turned into a room full of buyers. You're lucky. You got two weeks, for me I was sold the same day I was captured." Rikyu explained.

Rin bit his lip, guilt and pain bubbling up in his stomach. He felt bad for making Rikyu relive probably some of the most painful memories, but his curiosity seemed to trump his guilt. "How did you escape?" Rin asked.

Rikyu smirked. "When the buyer who bought me took me to the house, I was only there for about 3 months before finally finding a good time to escape. During a charity event, I broke the window since I knew they wouldn't hear it since the music was so loud and I jumped off the balcony and ran. The guards were alerted and immediately started hunting me down." Rikyu pointed at the scar on his face, chuckling. "It's how I got this. The guards brought out whips and one of them got a lucky snap. But I was able to use my demon powers and jump over the walls. After that I found a hospital and have been living under ground ever since. I was only found because apparently I was staying in the same hotel as you."

Rin couldn't help the guilt, making him dry heave at his own stupidity. Not only did he bring danger to the other students, but he got Rikyu caught. To him that was the most screwed up thing he could think to come from his powers. His presence intrigued Alistair, who hunted him down and was able to find Rikyu.

"I… I'm so sorry." Rin whispered, his voice cracking.

Rikyu chuckled. "Don't sweat it kid. I'll find a way to escape." He explained.

Rin still couldn't shake the feeling that it was all his fault. He turned towards Rikyu, forcing his body to face him. "Look at me Rikyu." Rin demanded. Rikyu's eyes found Rin's before he continued. "No matter what happens, I won't let you get sold. I will release you and you can join me in my goal, or just go off and do whatever you want. I promise." Rin finished, his voice coming out bold.

Rikyu shook his head, a small smile hitting his lips. "I'll hold you to that, kid."

With that, the room went quiet and honestly Rin enjoyed it.

Back with the cram students, They had just finished explaining exactly what had gone down. The Kyoto group seemed to be eerily quiet as Yukio talked them through exactly what they had witnessed. Suguro though was pissed. He was so close to Rin it actually made him angry that he couldn't go down there and free him. All he could think of is how they left. Rin still thinks Suguro hated his guts when in fact Suguro thought the opposite. Even with Rin's clear handicap, he still had a lot of determination, but seeing him reduced to a pretty demon boy's plaything irritated him beyond belief.

"So I think if we can watch the area, we will be able to know when it goes down and be ready. That place looked to be getting ready and looks like it will be next week. Alistair said three weeks, then two. It wouldn't be a surprise if he changed it to a week or even tomorrow. We need to get Rin back and that requires a big plan. Any ideas?" Yukio asked.

Koneko gulped before raising a bhand slightly. "I think I have an idea… but it could be risky."

Yukio smiled in relief seeing everyone was making an effort to save Rin. He just hopes it would be enough to rescue Rin not just from Alistair but from himself. Yukio was all ears, clinging to every word of the plan and for the first time, he truly believed Rin will be reunited with them before anything traumatic happens.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter for part 16. This one is longer so I can make up for it ^-^ Hope you enjoy! Trigger warnings: Torture**

Rin was awakened by a loud slam against his cage, making him jump. Panickngly he looked around to notice it was a metal bar on top of his cage. He sighed, but his stomach seemed to scream in pain. He gasped, lifting up his shirt to see the stoma bag cap had a dark almost purple tinge around it, leading Rin to know it is infected. Not surprising since it hasn't been taken care of in a hot minute. Just grate not only has he got one more day until he's sold like jewelry, but his Stoma bag is now causing problems. Just what he needed to start his day.

"That doesn't look too hot. You Should really get that looked at."Rikyu said, watching Rin poke at the area. Rin sighed, letting his Kimono drop.

"Its infected." Rin explained.

"No shit. It's kind of obvious. An idiot can tell that doesn't look healthy." Rikyu snapped.

Rin cursed under his breath, trying to straighten up as he leaned against his cage door. To his surprise, he fell right out, tumbling to the floor, hissing at the pain it caused both the slow healing injury on his back and the stoma infection. Rin groaned, shaking his head as he slowly looked up to see his cage door looked to be unlocked. He was suspicious but also relieved.

"They didn't lock your cage? What idiots." Rikyu said. "The guards sure have gotten sloppy."

Rin chuckled and slowly fixed his posture before crawling over to Rikyu's took all his demonic strength to get the lock broken as he slammed back against the floor. Rikyu chuckled, crawling out before breaking the chain from the cage. He stretched, finally taking a giant sniff of the air. Rikyu turned towards Rin and bent down, grabbing Rin in a bridal style hold.

"You sir, have kept your promise. Now I want you to take me to your safe place." Rikyu said, sending Rin a smirk.

Rin chuckled. "Don't say that just yet. We only got out of the cages. I haven't kept my promise until we are out of this place." Rin explained as he watched his tail wrap around Rikyu's hand.

Rikyu nodded before walking over to the door, fiddling with the handle to find it locked. He cursed, looking around before finding a vent next to Rin's cage. He gulped, knowing this was going to be a risk but he didn't want to be sold again and he definitely didn't want to see Rin go through this. The kid already looks so broken. Going through something like he did. But from what Alistair was saying Rin was going to be sold into sex slavery and Rikyu wouldn't be able to live with himself if Rin was caught and sold.

Rikyu walked over to the vent and placed Rin down onto the floor. "I'm gonna push you through the vent. Can you crawl?" Rikyu asked.

Rin gulped, before shaking his head no. "I can't move my legs. It would take hours before I reached the place we needed to be." Rin says truthfully. Rikyu cursed under his breath before he heard the door being fiddled with. His lips curled up in a wicked grin as he rushed over to the door and hid behind it. Rin gasped before going flat against the cold floor, his red and gold Kimono getting dirty against the dusty ground.

The door opened, revealing a beefy man with keys and a thick suit on. His eyes were closed as he whistled a tune. Rikyu looked down noticing the knife on the mans belt. He looked over at Rin and hinted for him to close his eyes. Rin didn't get the hint, but Rikyu knew he was wasting precious time. Rikyu rushed forward and wrapped his hand around the man's mouth before grabbing the knife. Rin knew what was coming and closed his eyes immediately. He has seen worse but for some reason the instinct to close his eyes was done from the fear and flashbacks of when he fought amaimon.

He heard a thud before he was being handled once again. Rin waited a moment before opening one eye, looking up at Rikyu. He had a small splatter of blood on his cheek and Rin with his curiosity looked behind. He spotted the beefy man feet on the ground, blood slowly spreading out. Immediately he turned back, placing a hand over his mouth, shaking. The image brought him back to Father Fujimoto, and how his corpse was just lying there. Rikyu must have felt Rin's violent shivers before his grip tightened.

"I signalled you to close your eyes." He said. "Was that your first time seeing someone die?"

Rin nodded slowly. He removed the hand from his mouth, coughing. "I usually kill demons. Not humans." He explained. "It isn't the first time I have seen a dead body…. My Father died in front of me after he was possessed by Satan." Rin explained, keeping his voice low.

Rikyu nodded, knowing the subject was touchy. They stayed quiet as they walked the hallways, occasionally hiding against the walls when someone came near. The place they were in seemed to stretch on endlessly, until they came to an exit door. Rikyu squinted suspiciously, before slowly reaching for the door.

As if spying on us, Rin felt the presence of Alistair emerge behind them, making his blood run cold. "My, My. Haven't you two become all chummy. And here I thought I had loyal merchandise." Alistair's cold, mellow voice spoke from behind Rikyu.

Rin looked over Rikyu's shoulder to see the piercing Red eyes staring into his soul. "Run." Rin managed to whisper.

Rikyu slammed on the door, hearing the alarm go off but didn't bother as he took off. Rin nearly slipped out of his arms, so he wrapped his arms around Rikyu's neck, watching as Rikyu, to Rin's amusement was pretty fast even with Rin. The adrenaline rush seemed to revitalize something Rin seemed to lose being paralyzed. The feeling of excitement. The adrenaline of being in a life or death situation. The chase. He missed this feeling and now that he felt like he was running with his own feet, feeling the wind in his hair, he felt more alive than ever.

Rin chuckled, looking back to see the building disappear in the distance, but his feeling of dread seem to slither its way back in when he noticed the shadows behind them going wonky. Rin smirked, remembering what Shura had said.

"Get somewhere with lots of lights! He uses Shadow magic. If you get somewhere with no shadows-" Rikyu cut him off.

"-he can't follow us! Kid you're a genius." He shouted, before taking a sharp turn. "I know exactly where we are." He said.

After what felt like an hour, but was really 10 minutes; they emerged into a city and were immediately engulfed in light. Thankfully it looked to be midnight so not a lot of people out at night. Rikyu rushed into the nearest subway, hiding both of them in the back, placing Rin on a bus stop seat. Rikyu was panting, almost out of breath as he bent down, trying to get air in. Rin on the other hand was staring at the street trying to figure out where they were at the moment.

"Where are we?" Rin asked.

"Close to Cho-dori avenue. That is where your hotel is, right? Isn't your cram school and sword there?" Rikyu asked.

Rin smirked, his smile reaching ear to ear. It was the first time in a while Rin was happy to know he was close to the cram school. They may hate him, but seeing familiar, safe faces made his heart melt. He rubbed his legs, feeling a small bit of sensation running down them for a split second before they went back to being numb. Rin couldn't make out if that was a good or bad thing, but he took what he could get.

"We should get going. Go around the alleyway. That's where Alistair captured me." Explained Rin.

Rikyu nodded, before bending down to pick up Rin. As Rin wrapped his arm around Rikyu's neck, he looked over his shoulder and immediately got startled. Alistair was leaning against a brick wall, puffing out cigarette smoke, before his piercing red eyes shot over to Rins. What made Rin alert Rikyu was the smirk that showed carnivorous canines.

"Rikyu! He's behi-"

Rin was slammed out of his arms, thrown to the ground, his back hitting the subway seat. He hissed, looking up through his disoriented eyes, to see Rikyu pinned at the neck by Alistair. What made Rin flinch was the sharp nails that dug into Rikyu's neck.

"Did you really think you could escape?" Alistair asked, clicking his tongue. Rin gulped. Only once in his life has he ever felt this afraid, and that was his first encounter with demons. Now he just wished he would have chosen execution. This just felt like the world was laughing at his fear, pain and abandonment.

"To be honest, yes." Rikyu snarked back.

Alistair glared. "You killed one of my best guards. Do you know how hard it is to come by such loyal guards?" Alistair got closer, practically swapping breaths with Rikyu.

Rikyu chuckled. "If he was killed by me, he wasn't a very good guard now was he? Looks like your going to have to scrounge around for a new one. Boy won't that be enjoyable." He taunted.

Alistair's glare intensified, before a very devilish grin made his way onto his face. "Not as enjoyable as it will be to see you get punished."

"Do whatever you want. I can take it."

Alistair nodded, before letting Rikyu go. "Are you sure you can? You may not be saying that very soon."

RIkyu coughed, rubbing the nail holes on his neck. He glanced over at Rin who had his eyes glued on Alistair. "You tried to torture me before. If that was all you had then yes I'm sure I can handle it."

Alistair's smirk grew even more before taking a few steps towards Rin. Squatting down in front of Rin, Alistair roughly grabbed Rin's chin, squeezing his cheeks tightly. "You hear that Rin? He said he can take it, but he didn't understand what he was agreeing to." Alistair side eyed Rikyu who still didn't understand.

"What are you doing?" RIkyu asked.

Alistair brought his face closer to Rin's so that their faces were close together. "And to think you were claiming to be clever." Alistair licked Rins cheek, causing a shudder from Rin. "Your punishment is right here." He leaned in closer to Rin who was frozen petrified. "You get to sit pretty in a cell, with the knowledge that you just sent such a beautiful rare beauty to figure out how harsh reality actually is." He turned to face Rin. "Looks like this punishment is going to be so much fun."

"Don't you touch him you son of a bitch! I was the one who came up with the plan to escape!" Rikyu snapped.

"I am aware. But you won't learn your lesson if you are the one to take the punishment." He let Rin go before standing up straight, placing his still lit cigarette in his mouth. "This punishment is to show that when you take it upon yourself to come up with an escape plan, everyone involved will be punished, not just you. Have fun with that on your conscious, my dear Takai." With that Rikyu was being engulfed in shadows, the last thing he saw was Alistair bend down in front of Rin, before sending a painful punch to his stomach, making Rin Wheeze. As he started to fade into the darkness, he heard Rikyu's voice before everything went black.

When Rin awoke, his eyes had to adjust to the moonlight shining in his eyes from a curtainless window. He ground, turning away from the light. Flipping over on the mattress, he froze. Mattress? Rin shot up, finally taking in where he was.

The room was decorated in old Victorian with a few shades of dusty pink. The bed was easily a king sized mattress with drapes falling off the sides of it, The room was dark, the only light source was from the moonlight and a couple of weak candles. Rin looked down as his body, before gasping. He was in a navy blue silk robe, with nothing but his trousers on. He had a chain connected to his ankle, that connected to a bolt in the stone floor.

Rin gulped, wrapping the robe around himself, before grabbing both legs and throwing them over the side of the bed, but before he could get farther than that, the door creaked open, making Rin freeze.

Standing at the door was Alistair in a dark purple and black suit, his hair slicked back. "Your awake, i'm glad." Alistair walked in, before closing the door behind him. Rin flinch at the loud sound the door made. His mind racing to a million different things, but the one thing it kept landing on made him wish he had his Koma sword. He didn't want to be in this position and without his sword, his friends and his legs he felt powerless.

"What? No harsh words? No questions?" Alistair asked, stalking closer to Rin, who tried to scoot back on the bed, but without the use of his legs he only fell back.

"Where is Rikyu?" Rin asked, surprised at how raspy his voice came out.

Alistair sighed, folding his arms. "Sitting in a cage, downstairs." He pointed towards his left, and Rin followed his finger to see a phone on the desk. "I brought it upon myself to make sure Rikyu can hear what will be happening. But he is on mute. So its just you and me." Alistair stalked closer to Rin, who tried to use the bed frame to help him scoot away, but Alistair was already at the foot of the bed. He grabbed onto Rin's waist and slid him closer to Alistair. Rin let out a startled scream.

Alistair grabbed a hold of Rin's arms, which felt like jello. He intertwined their hands before he brought them up above Rin's head, pinning him there. Alistair bent down so their faces were inches away from each other. "The screams are what I'm looking for. This is the exact punishment I put Takai through." He closed the gaps so there lips were brushing against each other, making Rin shudder as a tear escaped his eyes. "You can thank him later."

Alistair released one of Rins hands but he couldn't react fast enough when a syringe was plunged into Rins stomach, releasing liquid. Instantly Rin's blood felt like it was boiling on the inside, causing a strangled cry to escape Rin. the syringe was pulled out. "With that reaction it's clear you have never had holy water thrown on you. Such a pleasant feeling. Like lava burning those veens on the inside." AListair spoke, running a finger down Rins chest.

The feeling continued for a couple more minutes before it became an ebb of pain. Rin glanced up to see Alistair's smirk. "I'm surprised. The holy water left so fast." He whispered. "Seems like I'm going to have to up my game." Alistair pulled away from Rin, but because of the holy water, Rin could barely move, his head rolling to the side as his eyes landed on the cell phone.

"Rikyu… I'm sorry." Rin spoke, his voice sounding painfully weak.

Alistair appear next to Rin with a smirk. "Awe, so sweet. To think you two are inseparable now." He lifted a black knife that had some sigils on it and to Rins surprised, AListair was holding it with a thick glove. "Oh you caught sight of This. Well I shouldn't be rude." He pointed it at Rin. "This my dear Son of Satan is a knife that brings incredible pain to whoever is cut with it. Its meant to be a killing blade, but in this case… well killing the merchandise won't be good for business."He brought it down and the closer it got to Rin's skin, the more his heartbeat picked up. When it made contact with Rin's abdomen, the burning started immediately. The pain was unlike anything he has ever felt. The small slice felt like he was set on fire, doused with holy water and shot by demon killing bullets multiple times. It was beyond any pain he has ever felt and the longer it stayed on his skin, the more intense it became. His scream was deafening even to his ears. He's never heard himself scream like this. Never in his life had he ever felt this much pain.

As the blade was lifted, Alistair laughed maniacally as Rin sobbed where he laid. He tried to turn away from him, trying anything to get away. He grabbed for the sheets, turning over on his stomach trying to get to the other side of the bed. Immediately the pain was placed on his back. Not only was it on his other wound but it was so much pain, Rin was starting to black out.

"Hearing these screams are such a turn on." Alistair spoke, his voice so full of pleasure it made Rin shudder. "Oh blacking out already? But the fun is only just beginning."

As the darkness seeped into Rin's vision, his eyes spotted the knife next to his right eye. "Oh you will look so good with a scar. Buyers lover boys with violent experience." He brought it closer to Rin. "That's the one thing I love about this blade. The wound may heal, but the scar never fades."

As the blade neared his eye, Rin finally broke down. His hope crushing and his soul shattering. This is what he gets for being born as the spawn of satan. He was thrown out of his ordinary life, lost his friends, lost his father, his brother and now this torture. All because of his heritage.

As the knife pressed down, Rin let out an ear piercing scream before his body went limp and his eyes shut, accepting the darkness.


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: Thank you guys for all the follows, Favorites and Comments on this book! I am glad to be this love! Also I'm sorry for the emotional trauma I put you through last chapter ;^; I hope you like this chapter!**_

Suguro was running, trying to escape the shadows that followed him, taking a sharp turn, he ran right into someone, sending him flying back. He landed on his back, scraping his arm slightly. He groaned, looking up at who he had run into.

Alistair.

Just the person he wanted. Suguro pretended to be scared, but not out of character. "How?" Suguro asked, making sure his voice had a bit of a shake to it.

Alistair smirked. "Don't you remember at the hotel? When I took Rin?" Alistair squatted down, placing his elbow on his knee before resting his chin on the ball of his palm.

Suguro glared. "What did you do to him?" Suguro asked, grabbing for his injured forearm.

Alistair smirked. "You'll find out. Shall I take you to him?"

Just as he said that the other Cram students came around the corner, Yukio holding up his gun. "Suguro!"

Alistair chuckled, before standing up. The shadows started to wrap around Suguro causing his heart to skip a beat in panic. "I think you should keep a better eye on your students. Don't worry, I'll take good care of both of them. Times ticking." Alistair explained before bowing as the Shadows swallowed both Suguro and him.

*A few hours before*

Suguro walked into the hotel, trying to find Yukio with the new information he just heard from the locals. Shima pointed towards the cafe of the hotel where Yukio, Shura, Masami and Etsuya were all talking around a table. Suguro nodded and made his way over to the table. Shura noticed him first.

"Ryuji, whats up?" She asked, leaning back in her chair.

Suguro grabbed a chair and brought it close to the table, leaning in a bit. "I have some information about Rin." He said.

That got their attention. "And?" Masami fished.

"When I was in town, I heard some Locals say they saw someone tormenting two people. When I asked what they looked like, One of them matched Rin's description and the other was another man that, from what the locals said were trying to defend Rin. They didn't get any context, all they know is that they called them ghosts because they disappeared in the blink of an eye." Suguro explained.

Yukio thought on this information, thinking about how someone was actually trying to defend Rin. It made him happy knowing this information, but also a little irked to know that Rin had escaped but got snatched up again. "What do we plan to do with this information?" Etsuya asked Yukio, folding his arms.

Yukio thought on it, before finally coming up with something. "I've got it, but I need your help." He explained.

All of them shared glances before nodding. Yukio cleared his throat. "We need one of us to get captured and taken by Alistair. If we can locate the place, we can sneak in and find Rin."

Shura scoffed. "No way, that's too risky ya four eyed chicken! Besides how would yew know if he would desire any of us."

"It is a very risky move, but say one of us gets picked up by him and we get inside. If we can get a cell phone or something of the sort past him, we could trace the texts." Masami explained.

"That could take a few days to get a clear location though." Etsuya says, rubbing his chin.

"What if I get captured? I know how to pick any lock and I could try to pinpoint where Rin is and warn him rescue is on the way." Suguro explains.

"That could work, but it's also too risky." Says Etsuya as he slowly stood up.

Suguro slammed a hand down on the table, his face growing angry. "Please let me do this!" He snaps. "I need to."

Yukio lifted a brow, leaning in farther on the table towards Suguro. "Why?"

Suguro gritted his teeth, taking in a long breath into his nose, trying to calm himself. He released it through his mouth, relaxing. "I… I need to do it to make up for all I put Rin through." He explains. "I was such a horrible person to him and it caused him to be in this state. He was paralyzed because I told him not to use the Koma sword. He was shunned, bullied, captured, and frankly everything up to this point has all been because of me. I found out about his heritage and I declared him dead to me, but these past few days have made me realize my mistakes. So please let me do at least this one thing to redeem myself." Suguro finished, practically begging at this point.

Yukio saw the determination and the look of pleading in his face, making a soft smile appear on his face. He gulped, nodding. "Fine, but we need to define our plan and put it to use. Gather everyone, we need ideas." He demanded the others.

As everyone got up and cleared the room, Yukio shot forward and grabbed Suguro's shoulder, pulling him back. Once they were alone, Yukio smiled. "What you said, thank you."

Suguro blushed, blowing a raspberry as he scratched the back of his head. "It was nothing… You can thank me when we get Rin back safely."

Yukio bowed before walking around Suguro to meet up with everyone. Suguro just chuckled at himself, looking down at his own hand. "To think I am this soft." He clenched his fist. "You better be okay, Okumura."

As they gathered all the other cram students, the circled the farthest table, away from prying eyes before all of them take a seat. Yukio decided to start.

"It has come to our attention that Rin had escaped his captures last night, according to some of the locals. As a result it has made us have hope that Rin is somewhere nearby." Yukio said, clearing his throat before pointing at Suguro, who stood. "Thanks to Ryuji, he has volunteered for this next plan. This is why you are here. We need help coming up with ideas on how we can get Suguro captured by Alistair."

The room was quiet for a moment before the cram students exploded into questions and conversations. Mainly about his sanity and how reckless it was. "Enough!" Shouted Shura, who stood up. The room became quiet again. "We need to rescue Rin and we are running out of time. Finding his location is whats important. If it requires inside jobs then so be it." She glared. "Now, any ideas, please speak now."

The room fell silent once again, as everyone exchanged looks between each other. That's when Koneko got an idea. "Uhm… What about a fake fight?"

"I'm listening." says Yukio, taking his seat again.

Koneko gulped, seeing as all eyes were on him. "W-well he doesn't know us very well… We could make it look like we are arguing about… Well Rin and Bon could… Storm off into the alley, pretending not to know where he is going in the heat of the moment. And when Alistair shows up… you could scream and that will… quote on quote "Alert" us that you are in trouble. Alistair likes a game, lets give him one."

Everyone was speechless. Koneko was always a quiet one but he is brilliant. To come up with such an elaborate plan made them all impressed. Shura snorted. "It may just work. Not bad kid."

Koneko blushed.

"But theres also the thing of how we will know where to go." Izumo expresses.

"She's right. No doubt he will pat me down and remove anything he sees needs to be taken from me." Explains Surguro.

Shura smirked. "Leave that to me. I can put a temporary sigil behind your ear that will hide the object. Much like my sword. But it is temporary. It will only be good for only a day, so once you awake you need to summon it. I will also put your lock picks in there."

Suguro nodded. "Sounds like a solid plan. When shall we get it going?"

"At night. Alistair prowls at night. So everyone restg up, SUguro you go with Shura and get everything ready. We begin in a few hours." Etsuya spoke, getting up and walking away with Masami close behind. Suguro shook the nerves before walking with Shura up to the room. The others stayed behind, talking about the plan. They just hope it will be successful. At least hoping one thing will go correctly for them.

…Line Break…

Suguro slowly woke up, groaning at his pounding head. Slowly he tried to adjust to the bright lighting around him. Once his eyes were focused he noticed the cage bars in front of him. He sat up, looking around before his eyes landed on a man with curly hair in a purple lace up kimono and horns. The other cage in front of him had the a figure sleeping, but the hair was black.

Suguro looked back at the other one. "Psst! Hey, who are you?" He asked, moving to the other end of the cage. The figure looked over at Suguro and it was then He noticed it. The man's purple eyes showed so much pain in them it made him flinch. He looked as if he had been crying for hours. The man cleared his throat, fixing his posture.

"Can't you read the atmosphere, man. I'm not in the mood to talk" The man says, his voice cracking slightly.

Suguro glared. "I don't need to know your name and you don't need to know mine. Just answer one question and I will leave you alone with your misery. Sound fair?"

The man smirked, shooting an impressive look over at Suguro. "Okay. One question. Shoot."

"Do you know a boy by the name Rin Okumura? Or have you heard anyone here talk about him?" Suguro asked.

Immediately Suguro noticed a change in the man as he stiffened up sending a glare towards him which Suguro didn't expect. "Why do you want to know?"

"None of your business. Do you know him or not?" Suguro demanded impatiently.

He nodded. "I do."

Suguro sighed in relief, leaning against the cage. "Do you know where he is? I need to know his location or his well being. Is he still here?"

The man turned around fully so that they were facing each other. "Before I tell you anymore, I need to know a few things." He rested his head on his palm. "My name is Takai Rikyu. I'm the one who has been looking out for Rin since he's been here. Now I want to know your name and your relationship with him before I tell you anymore."

That sounded fair to Suguro. "I'm Ryuji Suguro. I'm Rin's friend. I'm here to rescue him. Now tell me where he is."

Rikyu knew that name. Rin talked about him a few times so he knew he could trust him. Rikyu pointed over towards the other cage that held the sleeping figure. "He's there. Sleeping."

Suguro followed the finger and his whole body seemed to go rigid. Seeing Rin safe and sound sleeping made all his self hatred and pity go away. "Okumura!"

"Don't!" Rikyu snapped, causing Suguro to jump back a bit.

"What? Why?"

But the damage was done. They heard a pained groan and shuffling, both pairs of eyes landed on the cage in front of them. Suguro's stomach dropped when he heard the groans and cries of pain as Rin slowly tried to sit up. Suguro looked over at Rikyu who flinched at every move Rin made.

Suguro watched as Rins hand gripped the bar, pulling him forward, as if trying to position himself to sit up. When he scooted to the edge, he leaned against the cage and Suguro could see a bunch of healing bruises and cuts all over his back and arm as well as some hand prints as if he was grabbed groughly. Rin looked up to meet eyes with Suguro, and once they met Rin's eyes grew wide as Suguro held back a gag.

Rin's face was pale, void of any color but the slice that start just by the edge of his hairline, across his eyebrow and down to the end of his lip. But what made it worse, was the fact Rin's right eye, the one with the cut, was healed, but had bloodshot veins that grew into a milky blue eye. To Suguro, Rin looked blind.

"B-Bon?" Rin asked, his voice scratched to all hell.

Suguro shot forward in his cage, slamming against the cage. "Rin?! WHat the hell happened?"

Rin froze, looking away, his eye void of any emotion. "N-nothing… why are you here?"

"I'm here to rescue you. We are planning an escape." Suguro smirked, but it immediately dropped when Rin shuddered.

"We can't escape." Rin spoke softly.

Suguro shot back in surprise. "Giving up already?"

Rin sent a glare his way. "Yes. I have given up. Theres no hope of escape." He explained. "You've just doomed yourself."

Suguro scoffed. "I've doomed myself to save you, but by the sound of it you don't even care if you get sold, die or live. Where is the Rin who was so happy to be of use to us that he was willing to fight even with his disability?!"

Rin tore his eyes away, turning his back on Suguro. "He's gone. If you came to rescue him, you just missed him." Rin whispered. "I'm sorry, Bon, but I've given up."

With that lingering in the air, Suguro could only glare at the ground. What happened to make Rin lose hope this fast? How is he going to be able to repair it. How is everyone going to help Rin.

As these questions circled in his head, Rikyu couldn't help but Smile softly at Suguro's words. He hated hearing Rin speak this way and he wanted to help. Once the awkwardness settles, Rikyu was determined to talk to Suguro about his escape plan. The faster he can get Rin safe, the faster he will be able to rest.


	19. Chapter 19

After Rin had fallen back asleep, Suguro and Rikyu decided it was time to talk. Suguro was leaning against the cage, glancing over at Rin every once in a while, still unconvinced of Rin's new ego change. Rikyu decided to break the silence, sighing into the cold room.

"This escape plan, how does it work?" He asked, snatching Suguro's attention.

Suguro thought for a moment before chuckling, mainly to himself. "Well uh… it was supposed to involve calling the group, tell them our location and they would find a way into the facility to save us." He explained, looking over at Rin. "But with his new attitude… I don't know how this will end well."

Rikyu shifted in the cage, wrapping his hand around the bar, so he was facing Suguro, a determined look in his features. "I'd like to help." He explained.

Suguro smirked, looking at him, before remembering the sigil. He brought his hand up to the paper, muttered the words, before pulling out the phone and lock picks. He placed them on the bed, looking over at Rikyu who had the biggest smile on his face.

"Sneaky." He praised. "What's the phone for?"

"This." He picked it up and dialed Yukio's number. It rang twice before Yukio answered.

"Suguro?" He asked.

"It's me, Okumura. I made it." He explained.

There was a pause on the other end before shuffling could be heard. "Is Rin with you?" Yukio asked.

"Yeah, hes sleeping." He paused, looking down at his hands sadly. "He's in bad shape, Okumura. We need to hurry."

"Is he hurt?" Yukio asked, his voice giving a hint of concern, but was trying to mask it.

Suguro chuckled. "Lets just say he's given up. He's hurt, Yukio." Suguro looked up at Rikyu who nodded. "But we have a chance to get him help. Have you started getting a location?" Suguro asked.

There was a longer pause that honestly made SUguro question if the call was still even going until he heard the click of buttons. "We have a general idea. What room are you in?" He asked.

Suguro was caught off guard. He was supposed to keep an eye on where they take him, but he honestly didn't know. The he remembered. He locked eyes with Rikyu, pointing at him. "Rikyu, what room are we in? Do you know?" He asked, pointing the phone down away from his mouth.

Rikyu folded his arms. "We are in the main room next to Wing C. It's a big red door with a gold number 13 on it." He explained.

Suguro nodded, relaying the words to Yukio who jotted it down quickly. "Okay, we will head out soon. I will send a message when we enter the premises. Keep the phone on you. Once the text is sent, unlock the cages."

The main doorknob was being jiggled making Suguro panic, he hung up, before hiding the lock pick and phone under the layers of sheets. He relaxed against the cage just as the door opened, revealing Alistair standing in a neon Pink suit with newly colored white and blue hair. He walked in, throwing up his hands.

"My, My. Isn't this a poetic room." He states, his mellow voice reverberating off the walls. Suguro glared at Alistair, making Alistair pout. "Now thats no way to greet your Savior." He explained, his cold red eyes making a tingle go down his spine.

"Savior? More like a psychotic sociopath visiting his trophies." Suguro spat, earning a look from Rikyu.

Alistair smirked, slowly making his way to his cage. Suguro backed away from the bars slightly when Alistair rested his arm on the top. His eyes looked over at Suguro slightly amused at his vain attempt to be a smartass. "Trophies? Is that what you think you are to me?" Alistair asked.

Suguro gulped, nothing comes to mind that would sound smartass to say. So Instead he remains quiet, his silence being his answer.

Alistair leaned down, leveling his face to Suguro's. "Trophies are worth showing off." He pointed to Rin and Rikyu. "These are trophies," he then pointed to Suguro, a shark toothed grin making him shiver. "You are nothing but my energy releasing meat bag. And It's your time to shine." He backed away, putting his hands in his pockets.

Suguro was confused, until he saw Alistair's men walk towards the cage. "What are they doing?" Suguro asked, watching as they opened the cage. They gripped his chains, dragging him towards the entrance. Suguro kicked the hands, fighting his way to the entrance. "Let me go you nasty fucks!" Suguro snapped.

The commotion seemed to stir Rin awake who slowly lifted his head to see what exactly all the noise was. When his eyes focused, he saw Alistair turned away from him and the body guards both holding an arm of Suguro who was trying to resist them, his hair falling in front of his face from trying to wiggle free. When they were in front of Alistair with Suguro in hand, Alistair chuckled, amusingly.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to kill you." He explained, stepping closer to Suguro. "I only want to see how much pain a human can endure until they black out. I assume it doesn't take much. You are weak creatures." He explained.

"Do your worst." Suguro spat. As Alistair nodded, walking out of the room, Suguro looked over at Rikyu. Once he was looking, Suguro nodded towards his cage. "Protect it." He said before he was shoved out of the room, the door slamming behind him.

Rin was confused. Where was Suguro being taken? What did he mean by protect it? Rin decided to ask. "Where are they taking him?" Rin croaked, his throat dry.

Rikyu shot his gaze up to Rin, a bit surprised to see him up. "Rin? When did you wake up?" Rikyu asked, hoping to distract him from the question he just asked.

It didn't work. "During the commotion. Where are they taking him?" Rin asked once again.

Rikyu sighed. "Alistair took him." He explained before finally looking at Rin, flinching when he sees the still healing eye.

"I got that. Why did he take him?" Rin asked.

Rikyu sighed, looking over at Suguro's cage, seeing the top of the phone slightly exposed. "They took him to Alistair's room." He explained. "To torture him."

That seemed to snap something in Rin. Even through the slight pain, he slowly sat up into a sitting position. "Did you just say torture?" Rin asked.

Rikyu nodded. "The only reason he captured Suguro, was so that he can do an experiment." He looked at Rin, seeing a fire burn in his eye. "He wanted to see how much torture a human can go through before they black out." He explained, getting up on his knees, looking for something to help bring Suguro's cage closer.

Rin on the other hand couldn't help but think about how his capture is leading Suguro to be tortured. He, himself was a half demon. He can heal fast, but Suguro was human. Anything that is done to him could take months. Suddenly he was feeling guilty. It was his fault Suguro was captured. It was his fault for giving up. It was all his fault.

Rikyu cursed, causing Rin to snap his attention to Rikyu. He noticed that Rikyu was reaching for something in Suguro's cage. "What are you doing?" Rin asked.

Rikyu sighed. "Suguro was waiting for a text by someone named Yukio. They are on their way with a rescue team. I need that phone." Rikyu snapped.

Rin looked at the distance between Rikyu and Suguro's cage. Rikyu wouldn't be able to reach it, but if Rin could use his flames and melt one of the bars off of his own cage, he could use it to drag the cage closer. It would take less effort than trying to break out of the cage.

Rin was determined now, finding his inner fire. He was ready to get back in there. He has to. For Suguro. "I have a plan." Rin said, as he started to explain it.


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: Happy Thanksgiving guys! Just wanted to post something for the holiday. Sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be longer ^-^_

_**Trigger Warnings: Attempt rape, and pschological abuse. Don't say I didn't warn you!**_

Suguro was thrown into a room roughly, making him hit the floor rather harshly. The door closed behind him, locking. He glared at it, before taking in his surroundings. It was a dark Victorian room with black and gold themed furniture and walls. He slowly picked himself off the floor, rubbing his now free limbs. He made his way to the windowed balcony doors, looking out to see that he was pretty high up, looking over the city. It was almost as if he was in a hotel. He could hear some cars near a road, the cold winter air hitting him as he opened the back patio door of the room. Looking down he was a couple stories high. Trying to escape this would certainly result in risking his life. He heard the door open, making him turn around to see Alistair walking up to him, a smug smile on his face and his hands clasped behind his back.

Suguro took a cautious step back, hitting the rail as Alistair stepped outside, his red eyes looking over the city. He stopped next to Suguro, taking in a deep breath. Suguro was frozen in place, wanting to know what was coming next, but was too scared to make a move nor ask.

Alistair decided to speak. "The skyline from this height never grows old, wouldn't you say?" He asks.

Suguro lifted a brow, genuinely skeptical and confused on the casual conversation starter. He cleared his throat. "Uhm… I guess." He says, his voice sounding distant to his own ears.

Alistair turned his head towards Suguro who was still standing near the railing. "You know what I intend to do, don't you?" He asked, his entire atmosphere was completely different than what he remembered from the other encounters. It was much more dark and tamed than his eccentric personality.

"Torture me? That is what you are best at." Suguro spat, his voice coming out much more venomous than he intended.

Alistair chuckled. "No, actually." He took a step closer to Suguro, pinning him to the rail. Butterflies fluttered in Suguro's stomach, being so close to the rail made him uncomfortable and nervous. Alistair placed a hand on Suguro's neck, gripping tight enough to hold him but not tight enough to choke. "Humans are such petty, insufferable...intriguing creatures to a person of my interests. I've always wanted one in my possession but with these new alerts and missing reports, it's always… deterred me from your kind. But now that I have one, I have a few things I want to test out. Care to guess what?" He asked.

Suguro glared at him, mustering up the dirtiest look he could manage. "From what I caught, you want to see how long it takes for a human to black out from pain." Suguro grabbed Alistair's wrist, bringing his face closer. "I saw what you did to Rin. Whatever you do to me, won't make a difference to what I am going to do to you. He may not be my favorite person, hell we may hate each other, but hurting him was crossing the line. So go ahead and torture me. It won't stop me from getting revenge." Suguro threatened, his eyes dark in the night.

Alistair seemed to enjoy Suguro's words, if anything, it seemed to turn him on a bit. Suguro shifted uncomfortably when Alistair came in closer. "I would like to see you try. By tomorrow, Rin will be a sex slave to a very wealthy man." He was practically swapping air with Alistair, considering how close he was. These next words made Suguro sick to his stomach. "I intend on keeping you close, as my own personal _slave._"

Suguro was about to protest, but Alistair released his neck, grabbing onto his forearm tightly, swinging him around before tossing him onto the floor of the bedroom. Suguro stumbled, not expecting just how much speed and strength Alistair possessed. He turned over on the floor, watching Alistair close and lock the balcony door. As he advanced closer, he slowly took off the suit jacket and loosened his tie.

"You know what I have always wondered?" Alistair asked, taking off his tie, tossing it to the chair before slowly unbuttoning the first three buttons on his shirt. Without giving Suguro a chance to speak, Alistair proceeded to answer his own question. "Demons can get human women pregnant. It will kill the host but that is inevitable." He explained, stopping just inches from Suguro's huddled form. "I wonder if it would be the same with males. Its just a theory of course. One i'd love to test. And look at that, I have my first test subject right in front of me."

Finally registering where this was leading Suguro scrambled to his feet, trying to run for the opened door. His hair yanked back and to the side, causing his waist to slam against the dresser as he came to a halt. Alistair pressed his body against Suguro's back before grabbing a fistful of Suguros hair and slamming his head onto the dresser, disorienting him. Suguro felt all the weight of Alistair's small form against his. Suguro was much bigger but Alistair was stronger.

Suguro elbowed Alistair in the ribs, causing a low, pained groan to escape him. Alistair in return bit down on the top of Suguro's shoulder, sending a sharp sting down his spine. When he released his shoulder, Suguro started to feel the immediate effect of being weak and dizzy.

"A little known fact. Demons possess personal traits. Rin has fire and the blood of satan, I have poison and the shadows. Don't worry, it won't kill you. It will just make you very, very, _very _weak." He whispered, before releasing Suguro, his legs giving out as he slowly sank to the floor. He has never felt this weak and honestly it scared him. Was this how Rin felt? Not being able to move, or help? Slowly being taken advantage of and looked down upon.

Suguro felt like throwing up again. If this was how Rin felt, like he was all alone, Suguro finally understands. It made him really look down upon his own actions towards him.

Alistair clicked his tongue, grabbing Suguro's arms and dragging him to the bed. Once there, he threw him onto the bed, chuckling. Suguro tried to move, but his body wouldn't allow him. Was this how he loses his dignity? Is this where he loses himself?

Alistair proceeded to crawl onto the bed, his eyes piercing into Suguro's, causing a shiver to escape him. "Now that we are in the appropriate… location, shall we test my theory?" He asked, his voice menacingly low.

Without waiting for a snarky comment, Alistair snaked his hand up Suguro's shirt, before landing on his nipple. Giving a twist, Suguro gasped in surprise, his cheeks glowing red. He tried to move away from him but couldn't find the strength. "Ooh, that was a good reaction." He squeals.

As he proceeded to rub his nipple, the other hand slowly made his way down his spine, before stopping at his pants. Suguro cursed under his breath, hoping for some miracle to save him, but as his thoughts lingered they got dark. Maybe he deserved this for what he put Rin through. Maybe this was his payment. No one was there to save Rin, why would he be any different.

As these thoughts swarmed his mind, he felt the pressure in his lower back, causing him to gasp and find the strength to squirm. Just as the pressure began, which Suguro could only explain as Alistair managed to slip a finger in, the warning bells of the hotel went off, making Alistair groan.

"So much for ruining a good time." The pressure released, leaving him with a thumping pain. "Don't worry, I'll be back to start the party again." Alistair explained, before getting off of the bed. He walked over to the sink of the bathroom, washing his hands before making his way to the door. "See you soon, Ryuji." He says, before closing the door, leaving Suguro to his dangerous thoughts.

….

Rin managed to get the phone, almost killing himself in the process. He couldn't get the lock picks, considering they slid down when Suguro was being dragged out of his cage. He settled with the victory of the phone and decided to open it, seeing a couple texts from Yukio.

Y: We have made it. Making our way to the room.

Y:Suguro?

Y:Has the mission been compromised?

Rin gulped, shakily, he replied to Yukio's text.

R: Suguro was taken by Alistair to his chambers. Unlock us and we can go together.

Once the text was sent, it wasn't long until Yukio replied.

Y: Rin, good to hear from you even if it's over text. We are next to the room Suguro told us about, be there in a minute.

Rin smiled. For the first time in a minute he smiled genuinely. Rikyu smirked. "I haven't seen that smile in a minute. I'm guessing good news?" He asked.

Just as Rikyu asked that the door opened, revealing Yukio with his gun out. Seeing him after all the trauma, made Rin lose it. "Yeah. It is." Was all Rin could manage through the sobbing.


	21. Chapter 21

Yukio nearly collapsed when his eyes landed on his older brother in the cage. His eye was still healing and it was glazed over like a bowl of milk. He had bruises that showed and his tears triggering Yukios. He put his gun away, quickly going to the cage as he pulled out the keys they got from one of the guards and put it in, unlocking the cage. Once it was opened, Yukio practically dragged Rin out of the cage, hugging him.

Finally being able to see Yukio after a week and a half of nothing but torture was almost like a blessing. He never wanted to lose this moment again. The words of the past didn't seem to matter. They stayed like this for a minute, before Yukio finally let go of him, smiling, the questions he seemed to be building up not bothering to spill. The moment just wasn't right.

Rin, even in the heat of the moment remembered Suguro. He gasped, grabbing onto Yukio's arms as if to brace himself. "Bon. He was taken not too long ago. We need to rescue him." Rin explained.

Yukio nodded. "We know. We need to get you out of here first." Yukio explained.

Yukio went to reach for Rin, but Rin shook his head. "Get him out. He is stronger than you, Yukio. You need to shoot people that get close to us. Rikyu can carry me." He explained.

"But Rin-" Shura cut Yukio off, walking into the room with the other students.

"No arguing. Do what he says." Shura said.

Yukio nodded, grabbing the keys and walking over to Rikyu's cage. Yukio was a bit cautious, but when Rikyu bowed his head in respect, his shoulders relaxed slightly. He unlocked the cage, stepping back as Rikyu crawled out of the cage. Yukio and the others watched as Rikyu jumped out, darting immediately to Rin. He engulfed Rin in a hug.

"I'm sorry for everything that happened. If I would have known he planned to do it to you, I wouldn't have egged him on. I didn't want to say this until I knew you would be safe." He explained, causing Rin to tear up again. "I won't apologize again until you are safe. I promise." He explained.

Rin nodded, before letting Rikyu continue to pull him out of the cage, once he was, Rikyu lifted Rin in a bridal style carry. Throughout that ordeal, the others couldn't help but wonder what it was all about, but more importantly who He was and why he had such a close relationship with Rin.

"Now that Rin is taken care of, where is Suguro?" Shima asked, shifting his weight uncomfortably.

"Suguro was most likely taken to the torture floor." Rikyu explained. "it's the only place high enough for people not to escape and high enough to not tip off the locals with screams."

"And what floor is that?" Shura asks, folding her arms.

"The 13th floor. 4 more above us. We can take the stairs." He explained.

They nodded. "Right then. Let's get our asses going to we can get home." Shura snapped. They made their way out of the room and down the dark purple and black hallway. Other rooms were near them but they all had their own colors to them.

As they made their way to the stairs, the loud bells went off in the hallways startling them. Rikyu cursed. "They know you are here. We need to get Suguro quickly. Go!" Rikyu snapped, ushering everyone into the stairs. Once they were in there, they made their way up the stairs quickly but quietly, trying to make sure not to tip anyone.

As they neared the floor they needed to go to, they heard the doors a couple flights below them open. Yukio stopped them, all of them were quiet, listening for some footsteps, but instead the same door opened and closed again. They waited a few more before started walking again. Rin glanced over the railing to see just how high they were, slightly startling him to realize it. He whipped his head back around, burying it deep in the nape of Rikyu's neck.

Rikyu tightened his hold on Rin as they neared the floor they were desperate to find. Yukio opened the door, lifting his gun, but to their surprise, it was eerily quiet, giving all of them an unwanted feeling in their guts. Rikyu spotted the familiar door, nodding his head to it.

"That red door right there is most likely where Suguro is." He explained.

"What are we waiting for, lets go." Izumo snapped. Shura nodded in agreement as they all filled out into the hallway. Cautiously they made their way to the door, stopping just shy of it when the handle turned. Yukio lifted his gun as Shura held up her sword, ready to fight.

The door opened and to their surprise, Suguro came barreling out, his clothes were a mess and his body looked flushed. He jumped back seeing them all standing there. "Took you long enough." He breathed out, his eyes travelling to Rin who wasn't even looking at him, instead was looking anywhere else. Yukio stepped forward, helping to steady Suguro who looked ready to keel over any second.

"Are you okay?" Shima asked.

Suguro shivered at the thoughts, but didn't want to say anything. Instead he just nodded. Yukio looked over at the doors and turned his attention back to the group. "Once we leave this place, we all need to get to a well lit place. No one will leave eachother behind. Etsuya and Masami are waiting by the car." He looked at Rikyu who was staring down at Rin. "Rikyu." He caught his attention, his purple eyes looking over at Yukio.

"Hmm?" Rikyu hummed. "Keep Rin safe." He said.

Rikyu smirked, nodding. "Of course." He said.

Shima stepped forward to help Yukio with Bon, as they made it to the elevator. They knew with practically carrying Suguro, they couldn't go down the stairs. They made their way to the elevator, tapping impatiently as they stood their. That's when Rin felt it, the familiar presence that made him tense up. He shot his head up, looking over Rikyu's shoulder, seeing Alistair standing very close to them, holding a finger to his lips, a smirk on his face.

Even if Rin wanted to speak, his body didn't seem to listen to him. His mind wouldn't let him talk. He could tell his expression said it all because Alistair looked amused. Rin spotted the shadows spread towards them and thats when Rin found voice.

"Rikyu, look out!" He screamed.

Rikyu jumped to the side, practically bumping into the wall. The shadows spread out and gripped Rin's ankle, making him panic. Shura used her sword and slashed the shadow. "Move!" She demanded as the elevator door opened. She helped Rikyu up and shoved him into the elevator. Once they were inside they quickly closed the elevator door.

"Nice job, Miss." Rikyu says, a smile on his face.

Shura smirked, obviously liking the compliment. They sighed, Suguro shared a look over at Rin seeing him visibly shaking, his eyes saying everything. The elevator made its way down and when it opened in the lobby, it was dark. When they came up it was brightly lit, now it was very sketchy. Rikyu clutched Rin close as they ran towards the front door. They were surprised when no one got in there way.

When they made it to the door, The group ran out first, Rikyu and Rin last to leave the building. Etsuya ushered for them to come over to the car. They did, jumping in fast. Masami immediately driving off towards their hotel. Rin looked behind, the back window, seeing Alistair standing there, mouthing something that made Rin pale.

'_I will see you soon.'_ was what he had mouthed. Rin looked over at Suguro who shifted uncomfortably in the seat, looking pained. Rin seemed to deflate againstRikyu, his stoma bag now making itself known. Rin groaned, grabbing his side.

Rikyu looked over at him. "Is it getting worse?" He asked, catching everyone's attention.

Rin nodded.

Rikyu looked at Yukio who was eyeing them. "We need to stop at a hospital. Because his bag hasn't been emptied or cleaned its gotten infected." He explained, reaching for Rin's kimono and lifting it up. Everyone recoiled when they saw the amount of cuts and bruises still on his stomach, but what made Yukio curse was the fact the Stoma bag was bright purple and yellow, looking sore and red to the touch. He turned to Masami who was driving.

"Stop at the hospital. We need to get them looked at." Yukio demands.

Masami nods, looking in the rearview mirror at both Rikyu and Rin. Rin had fallen asleep in Rikyu's arms, and the others looked relieved to see the heartwarming situation. Even Koneko who was accepting Rin. Suguro on the other hand kept closed off, staring out the window, shivering every time he thinks about Alistair's hands touching him and his mouth on his shoulder, he just wanted to jump in the shower and scrub everything. It made him wonder if this level of fear and ptsd that he is feeling was the same as Rin's. If so he finally understood and suddenly the words he has said in the past made him cringe. No matter how much he hated it, the only person he wanted to talk to about this was Rin.

With this thought fresh in his mind, he looked out the window, seeing the hospital come into view, making him nearly deflate with relieve. He looked over at Rin who was asleep, cuddled close to Rikyu, who was looking out the window. This scene made him relax. Seeing Rin safe gave him a feeling he couldn't explain. Rin had fight, he just needed a push. Now its time to let him heal and Suguro was determined to help him.


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updates! But I will be back on them! Look for more!**_

When they got to the hospital, Rin was immediately taken back for surgery. They needed to remove the bag to put a new one in. Suguro and Rikyu were also looked at. Rikyu was fine minus a few scratches. Suguro needed the bite mark cleaned, that was the only issue he brought up, not willing to embarrass himself with what had happened.

They seemed to all stand in a private waiting room, all of them in a somber mood. Shura wanted to break it, looking over at Rikyu who had his hair tied up in a pointy tail, leaning against the wall.

"How did'jya and Rin get so close if yew don't mind me askin'." Shura shot, looking over at Rikyu who shrugged.

Rikyu peeled off of the wall, folding his arms he walked over to a lonely couch, taking a seat on the arm rest, facing them. "Well when we were locked in there we really only had each other for company. We shared stories and realized they were similar. Both of us grew up lonely, not really having any friends or people who really knew what it was like to be demons." He explained, looking around the room as everyone shifting in their seats. "We grew close, and just so happened to rely on each other. I promised to get him safe and he promised to get me out. When we did… we were caught."

"We heard. Some locals saw what happened." Yukio says.

Rikyu nodded. "Because of it, He wanted to teach both of us a lesson but because I lipped off, he decided to torture Rin. He kept him on speaker phone and I was able to hear everything he put Rin through. If it wasn't for Rin passing out, he would've… gone so far as to defile him since he's such a sick bastard." Rikyu growled, everyone, especially Suguro, was disgusted and uncomfortable. He shrugged, looking up at them.

The silence crept back in again as they waited for the Doctor to tell them what was wrong. They didn't need to wait long. The doctor came out with a look of concern on her face, rubbing her hands together. Everyone shot up, eager to hear what she had to say.

"How is he?" Yukio asked.

She sighed. "Well he is stable, he made it through the surgery without incident, the infection went down immensely now that it was out of him. What concerned me was the amount of injuries he was carrying. I don't know what happened but he is malnourished, and looked severely exhausted." She explained. "I understand when you told me he was healing since he is half demon, but some of the cuts on his body aren't healing. The only things that are healing were the bruises." She ran a hand through her hair, feeling a bit uneasy with their faces. "If you would like, you can go into his room."

They all nodded and the Doctor took them back towards his room. When she stopped in front of the door, she pointed. "He is in here. You all seem to have been through hell, so I will allow all of you to stay here until he heals." She explained, bowing before leaving them alone. Rikyu immediately stepped forward and opened the door, snapping everyone out of their shock. When they entered, they were taken aback.

Finally looking at him, they couldn't believe it. Rin was bandaged on his eye that had the cut, and other bandages that were everywhere as well. But what made Rikyu mad was how skinny he looked without the Kimono on.

"He looks even more broken than the last time he was in the hospital." Shima said, walking over to sit on one of the benches. Rikyu sat next to Rin as well as Yukio who sat on the opposite side. All of them seemed to scatter around the room, before settling down for the night.

A few hours passed and most of the ex-wires had left the room to get some coffee or food. The only ones still in the room were Suguro, Rikyu, Yukio and Shura. They waited patiently for Rin to wake, keeping their attention on some of the stuff around the room. Suguro sighed. "I'm going to go get some food." He said, going to sit up, but stopped when he heard a groan come from the bed. Everyone shifted in their seat, looking over to see Rin start to stir, his eyes slowly opening.

Yukio got relieved, reaching up to grab his hand, a smile on his face. Rin's eyes slowly opened, but instead of being relieved, his eyes looked startled. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes before opening them again. Rikyu understood this since he has been through it as well. Rin had Ptsd from being kidnapped. Rikyu snapped his fingers, getting Rin's attention. Once he looked at him, his body seemed to relax.

"Rikyu… Where am I?" He asked, his voice hoarse.

"The hospital. You got surgery and your wounds treated." He explained, grabbing a hold of Rin's arm.

Rin nodded, looking at Yukio with another smile, though it turned to tears fast. "I'm… I'm sorry I got caught." He whispered, tears starting to come out. Yukio felt his heart break as he rested his head on Rin's shoulder.

"Don't be sorry. We couldn't have seen him taking you." Yukio said.

Suguro stood there, uncomfortable. He knew this moment was heartfelt, but all he could think about was talking to Rin alone. Waiting a few more minutes, he rubbed his hands together, clearing his throat.

"Is it… alright if I talk to Rin alone." He asked, catching everyone's attention. Rin looked up a bit surprised at how shitty Suguro looked.

Rikyu read the air and sat up, looking at Yukio and Shura, nodding. "We will go grab some food." He said. Yukio and Shura nodded, standing up and walking to the door.

Yukio looked back, a small smile on his face. "We will be right back." He said.

When the door closed, Suguro and Rin sat in silence, both of them looking anywhere but each other. Suguro didn't really know how to start a conversation with him and he could tell Rin was struggling as well. After a moment of debating in his head, he turned towards Rin walking over and taking a seat next to him.

"What… did you want to talk about?" Rin finally asked.

Suguro sighed. "I… wanted to ask you and uhm… talk to you about something." He looked over at Rin with some uncertainty in his face, something that shocked Rin.

"Okay." He said, positioning himself for the conversation. "Lets talk."

Suguro nodded, running a hand through his hair. "When… when you were taken and tortured, what did you go through?" He asked.

Rin took a sharp breath, not really expecting this kind of a question from Suguro. Swallowing hard, he spoke. "Uhm… He mainly tortured me with physical abuse and also cut me with a special blade that prevents me from… healing. When he first held me down I honestly thought it was going somewhere else… but he just wanted me to be in pain." Rin explained, clutching the blanket with his hands. "Why?"

Suguro shifted in his seat. "After you were taken… I started to reflect on what I put you through. Making you feel like an outcast, shunning you and shoving you away from us." He looked at Rin, a hurt expression showing on Suguro's face, making Rin gape at him. "When I was captured along side you, I thought I could try to mend what my stupid words and actions have done, but when I was taken by that bastard to be tortured… It was a nightmare."

Rin leaned forward slightly, seeing the pain on Suguro's face. "What… What did he do to you?" Rin asked.

Suguro sighed, looking at the door before looking at Rin. "Can you keep it a secret?" Suguro asked.

Rin hesitated, wondering why, but just nodded.

Suguro ran a hand through his hair, before deciding to speak. "Alistair is sick. I thought when he took me he was going to torture me like he did you, but he didn't." He turned to Rin with a look of horror on his face. "I fought back as youb know.. I would but he had a secret. He could use poison." He explained.

"Poison?" Rin asked.

Suguro nodded. "He bit me in the nape of my neck and it practically immobilized me. He said he wanted to test his sick theory and needed me to be not as reluctant as I was. "

Rin knitted his eyebrow at Suguro, clearing his throat he spoke. "Theory? What theory?"

Suguro gulped, his eyes growing dark. "He wanted to test if Human males could get… pregnant." Suguro practically choked out the last word, looking down at his hands.

Rin was disgusted. He knew what Suguro meant and if that also means what he thinks, his whole body felt sorry for Suguro. Seeing him in a new light, he almost felt more pity on Suguro than himself. "Did he… you know." Rin struggled.

Suguro gulped. "He only… well… I wasn't raped by him if that's what you are wondering but the whole time he was closing in on me all I could think was how I treated you. I just wanted to say i'm sorry and after we get home and you start to heal, I hope we can start to mend this fragmented relationship." He explained, managing a small smile.

Rin smiled wide. "I'd like that." He shifted in his seat. "I'd like that a lot."

Suguro nodded, getting up and walking over to the bed, holding out his hand. Rin was confused, slowly lifting his arm and gripping Suguro's hand. They shook hands. "Get some rest. You need it." He says, before making his way out of the room.

Rin felt a bubbly sensation in his stomach. Finally he was starting to gain his friends back. With this happy sensation, he went to sleep and for the first time, got the best sleep he has gotten in months.


End file.
